Obsessed
by Da Baddest King
Summary: Naruto has a great job and a wonderful wife, Ino Uzumaki. What happens when a flirty secretary creeps up at his job, wanting what's already taken? She'll stop at nothing until she has him in her grasp, and Ino out of their lives for good. NarIno/NarSakura
1. New Start, New Home

**A/N: Well I was going to wait to write this story when I finished writing my other story's _Bitch_ and _Our Eye's Locked In Room 220_but I really couldn't wait anymore, yes I know I'm going to be managing 6 stories but it's worth it. Now this idea came from the movie Obsessed starting Beyonce' Knowles, Idris Elba, and Ali Larter, so all the credit to the ideas go the the makers and everyone that worked in the movie oh thought I may change some things. The age of Ino/Naruto/Sakura are somewhere around 29-31 just to let you know and they may be a bit Out Of Character I'm not sure, but let's begin the obsession, enjoy =]**

**WARNING: Slight lemon ^^**

* * *

**_New Start, New Home_**

It was just another ordinary sunny day with the sun beaming down on the black truck diving down the road with the Uzumaki family inside anticipating the new house Mr. Uzumaki had just bought for his loving wife, and loving son.

"It's beautiful baby" Ino smiled, getting out the big black truck and spotting the house with the _For Sale_ sign out on the lawn.

The house was a two storage house with a big porch that had a mailbox next to the steps, it was a light brown with a shade of darkness added to it. The windows were freshly put in and the glass was sparkling off the suns ray. From where Ino stood, she would have to take a a path with bushes of well-smelled red roses around the walkway.

"Bought it for you didnt I?" Naruto took the key's out his ignition and stepped out onto the drivway's concrete floor, "Let's go in" Naruto walked around the truck to Ino and kissed her on the lip before opening the back door to let out a small giggle from the blond child behind squeezing a small brown teddy bear.

"Come here Naruto Jr" Ino unstrapped her two year old son off the baby seat he was sitting in, "Look at your new home" Ino put her child in her arms and directed him at the wonderful house, after kissing her little boy on the cheek and making him let out a cry of joy, the blond family walked through the path of roses and stepped to the three inch porch and stood in front of a white door made of glass in the middle while the rest was made of wood.

"Its so beautiful in here Naruto" Ino looked around at the wooden floor that seemed that have been waxed recently. As they walked in they stepped in front of a stairway that was next to the door and curved around the the second floor.

Ino walked over to the ginormous space that was a living room while rocking Naruto Jr in her arms, _"Wow" _is all she could think as she looked around more and spotted a chandelier very high up above the living room where it seemed that it couldn't go any higher with golden handles keeping up the light bulbs and diamond that hung along the handle bars.

"Nice sofas, good choice Naruto" Ino felt the leather brown couch with her right hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Naruto was already making himself home by taking off his black suit jacket and hanging it on a wooden holder on the right of the entrance door.

"I had some guys fix this place up real good for a pricey amount" Naruto motioned it by rubbing his thump and pointing finger together, "But it was worth it for my wife and son" Naruto chuckled and walked over to Ino and gave her a kiss to the cheek then threw himself on the large leather couch.

"And the carpets nice as well" Ino slipped off her silver high heels and placed her foot on the warm fuzzy white carpet, the whole house had colors the mix of whip cream and chocolate syrup. The living room they were in was connected to two hallways, one small hallway leading to the kitchen, while the other lead to a bathroom.

"I'm going to see the kitchen, here hold him" Ino handed over their son to Naruto and he placed him on his chest while tickling his belly. As the blond walked into the kitchen she saw the white marble floor to be sparkling with the suns light. Their were a row of cabinets that were similar to the color of a fresh new peach, they were as well made of marble. A glass table stood in the middle of the huge kitchen with six seats around its rectangular shape. The sink that stood in front of a small window was completely new and Ino's reflection looked back at her as she looked into the metallic sink.

Plates, bowls, food accessories, you name it, Nauto bought it and it was all in their kitchen on a large stand on the marble counter that Ino ran her fingers through. "I need to see the rooms" Ino ran out the kitchen and ran passed her husband to the stairs that whipped around in a spiral. Once at the top she saw a long runway walk from the ending of the stairs, to a wooden door that was creeped open just a bit to make a squeak.

The runway walk walk was surounded by a black balcony and just like down stairs, the floo had white carpet. Making a right, Ino walked a couple of seconds before ending up at a door that was completey white and had a golden door knob attached to it, she turened it and her jaw dropped when she saw all the fine decor in what looked to be _their _room.

A large king sized bed was at the very center of the room with its black medal headboard up against the wall and in between two large windows that the suns beam was coming in. The walls were blood red with stripes of black coming down from the ceiling. The bed sheets were the same color as the walls with the pillows being the same color red, in a shape of hearts. Rose pedals covered the sheets and a sliver stand held a silver plate with a bottle of champagne and two glass cups with cubes of ice in them.

"Oh Naurto" Ino smiled and rolled her eyes, walking over to a dresser that had many types of perfume on it. She looked at herself in the mirror ontop of the dresser and noticed that her thight gray dress that lead to above her thighs had a small feather on it and quickly brushed off and looked to the right, the corner of the room.

_"A closet?" _Ino looked over at the same door that was outside the room and turned the knob to find a toilet and a standing shower on the other side with a small dark red carpet in front of the toilet and two tooth brushes; one yellow, the other purple, in a little red container next to the white marble sink.

_"Naruto's going to get it tonight" _Ino smiled devilishly at her naughty thoughts and walked out the bed room after getting startled by Naruto at the door waiting on her, "You scared me" She took deep breaths and walked back to where she started at the end of the stairs.

"Wheres Naruto Jr?" Ino asked, noticing that he didn't have their son in his hands.

"I put him in his room down over there" Naruto pointed at the door right at the end of the runway walk like floor. Ino took a look down the balcony and noticed that she could see the living room along with everything in it.

"Alright, what's up here?" Ino walked to the door right down the balcony where the stairs were. The platinum blond looked at the door that seemed to be old and opened it, leading her to a flight of stairs into the dark. When she reached the top of the stairs she noticed it was completely empty with wooden floor that looked unstable and a ceiling in the shape of a triangle.

"The attic" Naruto made her jump again, he watched as she walked down the wooden floor and noticed her high heels began to shake, "Ino come back, the floors up here are still a little shaky, one bad move and it can all come down" Naruto warned his wife who was now walking back to him slowly afraid to fall three floors down.

"Let me check out Naruto Jr's room" Ino smiled at her man and placed a hand on his face and kissed him and made her way down the steps with Naruto behind. Both blonds were now back from where they started, the end of the stairs. Ino turned a right and noticed that the balcony and floor were in a shape of a cross.

"Hopefull hes sleeping so we can hav-" Naruto stopped once he saw the look on his wife who hit him playfully on the chest before walking into her sons room.

"You outdone it in this room to Naruto, I'm impressed" Ino kissed him again and looked around at the small room that was the color orange with a dark tint mixture. A baby crib was at the corner of the room with orange sheets and a sleeping boy in it holding on to a pillow and his teddy bear he gripped while his eyes were shut closed, he always did looked a lot like his father with the full set of blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"Thank you for everything baby" Ino hugged her husband and made her way around the toys sitting on the white clean carpet, before leaving she closed the orange curtains on the one window next to his crib so the beam of light would escape in.

Mrs. and Mr. Uzumaki walked down the hall with their fingers interlocked, "Why don't we try out new bed out?" Ino said seductively as they stopped in front of their room.

"You read my mind" Naruto pined her up against the door and began kissing her passionately, exploring each others mouth with their tongues.

"Wait, wait" Ino said through moans as she opened the door and leached back on to Naruto with her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck.

Naruto pushed himself on top of her as he began taking off his dress shoes and socks and going back to locked lips with Ino and began sliding up her dress with his hands, he squeezed her ass cheeks and slapped the right cheek making her jump and moan with pleasure.

"Naughty boy" Ino rolled her body on top of his and began to unbuckle his belt that was attached to his dress pants and slid them off, leaving him in his dress shirt and black tie, "Lets test out this bed" Ino smiled at him seductively and for the rest of the night, the married couple made love in their brand new home.

* * *

**And that's it! Boy I was getting kinda kinky at the end lol and I was writing it, but I tried not to take it to far, now I know this chapter may have nothing interesting yet, but it's just the first chapter of many so please continue reading it and as always, review =]**

**A/N: You will find out where Naruto works in on the next chapter so don't worry if you were a little confused ^^**


	2. Where It First Began

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews ^^ and keep em' coming I LOVE reviews, it shows your a true reader lol anyways here's the next chapter to _Obsessed,_ enjoy =]**

* * *

_**Where It First Began**_

"Baby wake up, its time for you to go to work" Ino woke up to Naruto's alarm clock he had placed next to the bed on a small drawer that had a pitch black color to it.

"Mmph" Naruto mumbled as he had his arm around Ino and forcefully lifted his naked body and looked over at the clock that read _8:33 a.m._"Damn I over slept" Nauto quickly got up and saw the look Ino was giving him while biting her lip. He noticed it was because his morning 'wake up'.

"Seems like someone woke up excited" Ino giggled and grabbed her blue cotton robe that was hanging on a wooden stand at the side of the door and wrapped the robe's rope around her waist and made herself over to her husband, who was putting on his black cotton robe on, and placed a kiss on his warm lips.

"Morning" Naruto flashed a smile to her before disappearing behind the bathroom's door and began to brush his teeth in the marble sink with Ino right behind him with her blue tooth brush in hand.

"I'm going to get breakfast ready" Ino announced as Naruto got a business suit ready for work and she walked out the room to check on their son in his new room. As she approached the door she heard silence which meant he was sleeping tight, she held the door knob and turned it to have the sun blast it's light in her eyes.

"Goodmorning" Ino put her hands over the crib and smiled down at her baby who was hugging the teddy bear with a weak grip and some saliva hanging down his lower lip. She stroked her hands over his fuzzy blond hair and got a slight movement as a response. The blond female slowly walked out the room and headed down the steps.

"What ya making?" Naruto walked down the steps with a black suit on with a tint of gray in it and a blood red tie to match on his neck. His blond hair was still kept in a normal fuzzy sort of way and on his feet, that were the same matching color as his suit, dress shoes. "It's getting late, I have to be in my office around nine and it's eight forty-five" Naruto looked over at his silver Rolex watch on his left wrist and picked up a piece of bread Ino had took out.

"But I was about to make eggs and bacon with some bread" Ino pouted her lips and crossed her arms in a childish motion, looking down at the marble floor.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, I'll call you later OK?" Naruto hugged her at her waist and she did the same in response and landed a kiss on her lips as he made his way trough the living room and grabbed his leather suit case next to the door and smiled back at Ino who was looking at him with concern but forces a smile for him.

"OK, I love you Naruto" Ino smiled while waving at him as he got in his black tuck and heard him put the key in the ignition and turned it on. Naruto pressed a button on the side door that slid the window down.

"I love you to" Naruto replied as he put the truck in reverse and drove the tuck out the driveway and onto the road, before Ino could get another look at him he was gone into the sunset.

"Damn Tsunade's going to have a cow" Naruto drove with speed trying to get by trough all the traffic lights. As he drove he saw a black Lexus near up next to him and saw that the windows were tinted pitch black so he couldn't see but it didn't matter as he drove past and turned a couple of corners and finally coming to the parking lots entrance.

Naruto looked back trough the rear view mirror and noticed the black Lexus still behind him but ignored it since the person driving it must have permission to enter this parking lot with ID, "Morning Ten-Ten" Naruto greeted the girl who had on a blue uniform outfit with two buns on her head inside the large square shape room she was in.

"Hey Naruto, looking mighty spiffy this morning" Ten-Ten giggled and scanned the ID with his picture onto the scanner in front of her and gave him back the card with a smile, "Have a nice day" Ten-Ten smiled and waved as he drove his truck in slowly.

_"Who is that?" _Naruto drove slowly purposely waiting for the person to give Ten-Ten their card from the rear view mirror. Naruto's eyes glared at the mirror closely as he saw what looked like a females arm extend from the card and give Ten-Ten a card ID, Ten-Ten also seemed to have a small conversation and the Lexus drove on in.

Naruto looked at the tall building before him standing twenty floors high with glass windows all around the walls of the floors, at the very top read _"Konoha's Law"_on a giant poster that Tsunade had made. Naruto just rolled his eyes at the stupid name Tsunade had given her business for lawyers and made his way over at the closest parking spot near the sliding glass doors.

The blond lawyer stood out of his car and stretched his body and closed the truck's door and locking it with his little alarm system on his key's that were hooked onto a metal string. _"Damn_" Naruto slapped his forehead as he walked back over to his truck and unlocked it.

Placing his arm in to retrieve his suit case he had forgot, he noticed the pitch black Lexus parked right next to him on the other side of his vehicles, "Hmm" Naruto grabbed his suitcase and closed the door once again and made his way over to the black car and waited for someone to get out but to his surprise no one came out, the car was off.

"I guess I missed the driver" Naruto looked at his reflection from the cars window and had a creepy feeling someone was in it and frowned before walking away and walking trough the dark parking lot and into the sliding doors.

"Hold the elevator!" Naruto announced as he ran over to the closing elevator and saw that someone had put there arm between the sliding mechanical door and opened it for him. Where Naruto was, was the first floor out of the twenty. This was nothing more then a long hall way with four elevator doors and green marble floor and matching walls with two security guards at the sliding doors with police uniforms.

"Thank you" Naruto looked over at the many people with business suits just like him holding brief cases and coffee in their hands. The blond male found a spot at the corner of the boxed room and made his way over with struggle.

"The floor number" Naruto forgot again, this was typical of him to forget and press his floor number, eighteen. But this time he noticed that his number had already been pressed on because of the white light the number glowed along with the other pressed numbers. _"That's strange" _Naruto looked around and saw not one worker that worked on his floor so to see his floor number pressed with no one he knew was odd.

_"Ding"_ The elevator came to a stop at the seventeen floor, the doors slid open and one by one the large crown in the elevator started disappearing behind offices door and then he was left alone, oh so he thought.

At the corner of his blue orbs he spotted something pink on the opposite side where he was standing, he looked over and it was a woman with a stack of folders and papers in her hands holding them up, "Who's this?" He eyes the female up and down as she was exposing her creamy flesh. She had on a pair of gray high heels that strapped to her ankles and let out her toes with a matching gray business skirt that was fitted on her tight and exposed her curves and hips. Her upper chest she had on a gray vest that exposed some cleavage, thanks to the last button being undone, but not much do to her white long sleeve shirt under it that went down to her hips.

When Naruto's eyes wondered up at the woman's neck and saw her eyes glued to the wall with what seemed a seductive smile on her face like she knew he was watching her. The females pink hair came down to her shoulder and was straight with not one curl in it and her small bangs hanging over her green eyes, as the bell rung again meaning that they were on the last floor, their first contact came.

"Oh!" She cried out as her stacks of folders with papers inside them fell from her grasp and scattered all over the elevators floor but she immediately got to her knees and started picking things up and placing them in whatever folder she could find.

Naruto, not wanting to be a jerk and just leave her there put his brief case down and got on one knee to help the girl out by stacking a pile of papers together, she looked up at him and smiled while moving a strand of hair behind her ear, "Thanks a lot" She smiled at him and got to her feet with the stacks of folders in her arms that she held against her chest.

"No problem" Naruto extended his arm with a flash of his white teeth, "Pleasure to meet you" Naruto looked at her who smiled at his hand and shook it slowly while moving her green eyes up to his blue orbs.

"Pleasures _all _mine, the names Sakura" Sakura shook his hand slowly and grasped the folders against her chest again, "Thanks for the help" Sakura headed out the elevator when he stopped her.

"Your new here?" Naruto asked with her back against him, he couldn't see the devilish smile she had on but he sensed she had it on.

"I'm a temp" Sakura turned back around to see Naruto step out the elevator and looked at her quizzically, "A temporary secretary" Sakura giggled with her beautiful smile still up.

"Oh I see, well I'll see you around Sakura" Naruto kept his smile up and waved as he turned his back to her and proceeded to walk to his office that was around the corner. The whole floor had marble floor just like the first floor with many drawings up on the walls and silver desks attached with a worker behind it. As he was walking he noticed that the girl he had met in the elevator was following right behind him.

"Are you following me?" Naruto chuckled as he turned around and stopped Sakura in her heels who had on the seductive smile attached to her face.

"Oh no, you see I'm looking for someone that I'm working for today" Sakura patted his chest and chuckled at his little joke he had made.

"Who is that?" He shot back, looking at her juicy lips that had what appeared to be lip gloss on them. The lights above them were shining down on them and made them sparkle up.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you know where I could find him?" Sakura looked around to see as if the person she was looking for was suppose to some to her and answer the question.

"Yea I do, he's that way" Naruto pointed in back of her with a serious look he tried to keep but couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his lie, "This is only personal business, but I hear he's a huge asshole" Naruto whispered in her ear and both let out a laugh, "But that's just between you and me" Naruto winked as he walked away with a sinister smile on his way to his office.

"Hmm" Sakura watched him as he strutted to his office, she turned and headed to a huge counter with a male behind it but bumped into a woman with a dark blue business suit that had her shoulder length blond hair into a small bun behind her head, "Oh I'm sorry!" Sakura jumped seeing the blond woman spill some of her coffee cup on her black high heels.

It took everything in the blond boss to not fire her right there on the spot but she bit her lip as she saw Sakura take out a napkin in her vest's pocket and clean up the mess, "Don't..let that happen again" She warned Sakura with a finger to her face, "Your that new girl aren't you?" the boss raised a brow.

"Yes, my names Sakura" Sakura got to her feet and extended her arm but to her respond just got a crazed look from her new boss, "You must be, Tsunade?" Sakura put her arm down and eyed the woman down.

"Yes, now have you found Naruto yet? He's a couple minutes late but I'm to busy to deal with that" Tsunade rolled her glowing green emeralds and proceeded to walk back to her main office behind the wooden counter Sakura had spotted earlier.

"Wait, can you show me where he is?" Sakura put a hand to her shoulder and stopped her in her tracks. Tsunade once again, resisted from firing her right there on the spot do to her touching.

"You were just talking to him, his office is right over there" Tsunade's finger pointed at the office Naruto had just disappeared into. "And Sakura-" Tsunade snapped her back to reality seeing the sneaky smile she had while looking over to Naruto's door, "Don't ever touch me again" Tsunade rolled her eyes at her and walked away,_ "Hopefully the secretary's only out for a couple of days"._

"So he was Naruto Uzumaki" Sakura thought while making herself over to the empty metallic desk with a white computer on top of it that sat in front of the door that read _Ms. Uzumaki_. "Real asshole huh?" Sakura saw the blond come out his office and chuckled at his small prank.

"Damn how you figured?" Naruto laughed along with her and made his way around Sakura who was eying him up and down from his back side while licking her lips, "Your my secretary today right?" Naruto noticed all her folders stacked on the metallic desk and sat on top of it next to the pile.

"Yes I am, your secretary you had here caught the flu and will be out for a couple of days, hope you don't mind me being your-" Sakura circled her thumbs while keeping her eyes glued to his blue orbs, "Secretary" Sakura added seeing his raised eye brows.

"I don't mind at all, my last secretary became my wife" Naruto chuckled again at the coment and saw the small hunger in her green glassy eyes.

"Seems like I came in a little to late" Sakura added and walked back down the hall while strutting her hips hard from left to right. Leaving the blond to wonder what her words had exactly meant.

"Hmm" Naruto thought back to the black Lexus that he had seen drive past him on the highway, behind him at the parking lot entrance, and next to his truck in the lot. But before he could go into it further in his mind, his co-worker interrupted him.

"Sup Naruto" A guy in a dark green long sleeve shirt with a brief case to his hand, the spiky hair into a pony tail and a look of boredom on his face nodded his head and took Naruto out his day dream.

"Oh, morning Shika. Didn't see you there" Naruto smiled up at him noticing that he had just turned the corner where Sakura had disappeared into, "Look at all of this" Naruto pointed to all the folders next to him.

"Yea, I have a couple of cases myself. Speaking of which, who was the new girl in the sexy outfit?" Shika raised his eyes with a grin attached to his face looking back over to see if he could get a glance of Sakura.

"You mean my new secretary? Her name's Sakura" Naruto replied with a tone of relaxation in it.

"Mhmm sure, your 'secretary'" Shikamaru raised his air quotes with his fingers on the word secretary, "How long she's staying here for? And what happened to Hinata? She's coming back right?"

"Shika, you already know I'm married. She's just my temporary secretary. As for Hinata, I don't know about her but she's probably just sick so she should be back this week and Sakura will leave-" He was cut off when he saw the pink haired worker walk back to the space where her desk was.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" Sakura stopped reading a piece of paper she was reading while walking and looked up at Shika and Naruto talking.

"No you weren't, the names Shikamaru" Shika stuck out his hand and she shook it with her eyes at Naruto, "I hear your going to be working here a while"

"My names Sakura, and yes I will be working here a while for Mr. Uzumaki this week" Sakura smiled at him and walked over behind her desk to get the little ear piece they used to communicate trough rooms, and attached it to her ear.

"Week?" Naruto asked trying to keep his surprised away from his tone.

"Yes, I just got a call from Hinata was it?" Sakura waited for him to nod and continued, "Hinata told me she'll be out sick this week and I'm going to have to fill in for her, hope neither of you two mind" Sakura smiled at both of them and took her seat, "Excuse me" Sakura looked over at Naruto's back.

"My bad" Naruto jumped off the desk and grabbed hold of his door knob and looked back at Shika and Sakura who was typing in some things on the keyboard of the computer, "If you need me Sakura, I'll be in my office, just call" Naruto pointed to his ear piece the same as Sakura and waved at Shika as he made his way over to his office next to his.

"Don't worry Mr. Uzumaki, your the one that's going to need me, after all I am your secretary" Sakura looked back up at him and winked at the blond before he smiled back at her and disappeared behind his door with a look of confusion. Sakura went back to her typing and faked a chuckle,_ "Your going to need me"_

_

* * *

_**That's a wrap! Hopefully it was long enough for everyone. So now that Naruto met his new _secretary_what's about to come out of it?? Find out later in the chapter when this business friendship develops into _obsession _^^ now please review and tell me what you thought about Sakura =]**


	3. Accidentally On Purpose

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! =D and like I said before, keep em coming. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Accidentally On Purpose**_

_"I'm going to need her?" _Naruto thought with his back against the door, _"Whatever, she didn't mean anything by that" _Naruto shruggedit off and went over to his desk to check out any bulletins Tsunade had posted.

_"Mmm" _Naruto moaned out as he took a sip of his coffee mug next to the big screened computer, just then he heard a knock on the door, "Come in" Naruto ordered, his eyes went wide when he saw Sakura walk in with a bright smile holding a clipboard. "Oh hey, what you came to see me for?" Naruto asked with a fake smile to his face.

"To take some notes on what you need done" Sakura eyed the little glass frame on the desk that had Naruto, Ino and their son on it with bright smiles, she raised a eye brow at it.

"Oh yes, take a seat" Naruto saw her take the silver chair in front of his desk and sat on it with her legs crossed, making her business skirt rise up to show her thighs a bit, he quickly looked away at it.

"I see you have a _son_" Sakura smiled at the picture and looked back up at Naruto, moving a piece of her pink hair behind her ear, "He's quite a looker" She took out her pen and clicked it open.

"Thank you, he's two years old. Now about those notes" Naruto switched the topic again and saw Sakura give him a look and saw her pull down her skirt to cover her exposed thighs, but it didn't work, the skirt kept pulling up as she moved her legs higher.

"Yes, I was looking at this Christmas party that Tsunade's throwing-" Sakura got out her seat and made her way around Naruto's desk and pointed at something on her clipboard, "I see that theirs a rule to it. No spouses?" Sakura asked, trying to get information out of him.

"Yea, Tsunade's rule. She said 'It gets out of control'" Naruto spoke while putting up his air quotes on her rule, they both let out a chuckle, "If you ask me-" Naruto took another sip of coffee and saw Sakura move closer, "Its all a bunch of-" Naruto yelled out as Sakura _accidentally _dropped the clipboard, causing Naruto to drop his coffee on his lap, "Fuck!" He felt the burn between his legs.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Naruto!" Sakura cried out and took out a piece of blue fabric out her vest and started whipping it between his legs, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me" Sakura faked tears beginning to form.

"It's OK, I'll get it-" Naruto tried to stop her from rubbing between his legs with a harder rythem, and letting his moans escape between breaths.

"No its fine, I'll do it" Sakura felt the bulge sticking out his pants and decided to wipe harder at it, but then came to a stop when she heard the door open.

"Naruto-" Shikamaru walked into the room and saw what looked to appear wrong and rushed back out the room, closing the door behind him, _"Damn, on her first day at the job" _Shika chuckled and walked over to his office, _"I guess I can tell him later"_

"Sakura" Naruto raised his voice, making her jump and release her hands from between his legs, "I got it" Naruto moved her back and took the fabric from her hand and started whipping between his legs by himself, afraid to get up.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura put her hands together and looked down, picking up her clipboard and making her way back over to the chair.

"Its fine, just a accident right?" Naruto wasn't sure, but he could've swore that she had a smile attached to her face when she walked back over to her side, but he wasn't one hundred percent on it.

"Yea a accident" Sakura frowned and fanned herself with her hands, "That coffee made me _hot_" Sakura began to unbutton the next button to her vest, exposing her white bra underneath just a little bit. Sakura made herself comfortable in the chair, he skirt rising back up.

Naruto spotted her moves again and looked away, hoping she wouldn't see him, "So getting back to the notes-" Naruto was cut off again by her.

"Really hot-" Sakura smiled at him while shifting her legs to the side.

"Can we get back to the notes?" Naruto replied back, getting inpatient with her actions and mind games. But he had to admit, it was getting pretty _hot_ in here.

"Whenever you want to get started" Sakura answered back to his question fast, putting the tip of her pen to the clipboards paper that was attached to it, "Are _you _ready?" Sakura asked, raising a eye brow with the same sinister smile.

"Lets get started, for starters; that Christmas party's at eight p.m. on Friday, five days from now" Naruto thought, wondering if _she _was going to be appearing at the party.

"Got it" Sakura wrote it down, awaiting his next command and pulling her skirt lower to cover her thighs again. And like before, Naruto eyed her carefully.

"Next, I have to prepare that vacation-meeting were having over at the Konoha Motel on the other side of town. Now that's next Saturday unless Tsunade sends out a memo" Naruto saw her taking notes and finish writing as soon as he was done talking, she was good.

"Naruto" the door swung open again, this time slamming the wall behind it. And of course, Tsunade was responsible for it, "I see you met our new temporary secretary" Tsunade walked over to them, clicking her heels on the hard marble floor.

"Why yes Tsunade, shes good" Naruto smiled up at her, but she wasn't paying any attention to him, her eyes were focused on Sakura.

"Yes, I guess so. How about _you _Sakura? Working fine with Mr. Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked with a bit of attitude in her voice, Naruto's coffee wasn't the only one she had dropped this morning, and Tsunade wasn't going to forget that.

"I am, he seems like a bright man, with a great passion to work for you. Actually-" Sakura smiled up at the woman, who had a frown to her face and a pair of narrowed eyes.

_"Suck up bitch" _Tsunade thought as she rolled her eyes at the lame speech, something about Sakura was giving her a bad vibe and she could not wait till she was gone from her building. "Alright, that's enough Sakura" She shut her up, "As for you Naruto, you were late today, don't let that happen again" She pointed her finger at him and clicked her heels back over to the door and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"I guess I'm done here? Unless you want me for something?" Sakura stood up and fixed her skirt. The pink haired female strutted across the room next to the door.

"No, that's all for now, thanks" Naruto waved her off, but saw that she looked back at him with a smile, "Yes?" He asked, putting his finger to his chin.

"Oh nothing but if you need me for anything, I'll be right outside on my desk" Sakura fixed the papers on her clipboard and opened the door, when her body stepped outside her head poked back in, "_Anything_" She said in a seductive way, and closed the door.

Hearing what she had said, Naruto coughed in his fist and dialed Shika's office from his keypad next to the keyboard on his desk, "Hello? Shika?" Naruto spoke into the ear piece.

"Oh, hey Naruto, I saw what you were doing in there with that new temp, your the man Naruto" Shika laughed at his joke and stopped typing his paper he was typing on his computer, "But what did you call for?" Shika's tone stood serious.

"Well I called to ask what was it you came in my office for?" Naruto asked, hoping he didn't see much of what was happening with the coffee incident, but unfortunately he did.

"To ask you if I could borrow some paper, but seeing you get your di-" Shika was cut off when he heard Naruto stop him on the other line.

"Stop it Shika. We weren't doing anything. You know I'm married to Ino. Besides she was just helping me with the coffee she had dropped on my lap" Naruto explained, knowing damn well he wasnt going to believe it, but then again it didn't hurt to try.

"Sure it was _the coffee_" Shika chuckled, "And just cause you're married doesn't mean you cant get a little guilty pleasure off her" Shika waited for him to take in his words, "We both know you think she's hot Naruto, whatever happens behind office doors it stays between you and her, me of course since I'm your friend" Shika explained, wondering if Sakura was a bad thing to have around here.

"Quit it Shika, you know I'm staying faithful to Ino no matter what even if Sakura do look attractive" Naruto got up and looked out his glass window to see all the cars driving down the road, "I just feel she's coming on a little strong" Naruto shrugged.

"Well let her do whatever she wants to you. Man I would kill to be in you're shoes right now. Now stop acting like a little girl and get some ass" Shika chuckled again.

"Shika what part of being faithful do you not understand?" Naruto's tone became more aggressive as Shika wasn't understanding what he was trying to get through him.

"Alright alright, calm down I was only joking" Shika replied, but both of them knew better. "Then if she comes on to you again, just tell her to back off, you do know Ino's coming tomorrow right?" Shika reminded him off the visit he had booked for his wife and child to drop by.

"Fuck, I totally forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me about that" Naruto had forgotten about telling his wife and begging his boss, Tsunade, to arrange a appointment so Ino could stop by and spend some time at his office, "I'm going to call her right now, I'll see ya later Shika" Naruto clicked the button on the keypad before Shika could answer and dialed the house.

"Hey babe" Ino spoke into the line, Naruto wasn't there but he could just sense from the tone of his voice that she had a smile, "Oh wait little Naruto wants to say hi" Ino placed their son on the phone, "Daddy" He spoke into the phone while chewing on something.

"Hey Jr" Naruto smiled at the thought of his family coming tomorrow, speaking of which, "Are you still coming tomorrow with him Ino?" Naruto asked, making sure.

"Yea, you already know me and our baby wouldn't miss seeing our daddy working" Ino chuckled a bit, getting a tingly feeling run down her body, "Cant wait till you get home, anything new Naruto?" Ino asked as if she already knew.

_"Should I tell her about-_No, nothing at all, still bitchy Tsunade and funny Shika here with me" Naruto suddenly got hit by something that he was temporary clueless about, the little ear phone that his secretary Hinata used, was connected with his line so whatever he said or the person on the other line said, the secretary could hear it all, and Naruto had completely forgotten who was _his _secretary, Sakura.

"Um, Ino I'll see you when I get home, I have a stack of papers to get to, I love you" Naruto got out of his seat and just like Shika, he didn't give her the time to answer. "Did she hear anything?" Naruto spoke out loud, _"Damn, she could hear me" _He forgot that if he talked, Sakura could hear him, _"Fuck" _Naruto slapped his forehead at the conversation he and Shika had had earlier about her. Naruto felt he was just paranoid and she was probably off somewhere doing something around the building, but no, he didn't know she was outside his office at the desk with a bright evil smile attached to her face, listening to every single word Naruto and Shikamaru said about her...

* * *

**That's it for the 3rd chapter! Now that Shika and Naruto had discussed everything, Sakura now knows it but what will happen when Ino meets the new temp? Will tempers flare? Find out later on, now please review =]**

**A/N: Sorry 4 the chapter being kinda short =/**


	4. Dinner For 3

****

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love all my reviewers =] here's the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**_Dinner For 3_**

The rest of the morning, Naruto hadn't had or wanted a chance to see or talk to Sakura. He stood behind the glass of his office, peeking out trough the blinds every minute, wondering where the hell was she. Even thought he didn't really need her at the moment, it was still bothering him not knowing her where abouts.

Naruto paced the floor in his office back in forth, wondering what to do now since he only had a couple of papers to do and completed earlier today. He looked over at his digital clock on his desk that read 1:23 p.m. The day had zoomed by him already and he still haven't seen from Sakura so he decided to call her up.

"Sakura I need you" Naruto spoke into the ear piece and no more then seconds did his office door swung open with Sakura rushing in with a wide grin attached to her face. This took Naruto under surprise as he expected her to be doing something on a different floor.

"You called?" Sakura chuckled as she saw the startled blond grasping his chest, trying to calm his heart from beating so fast at her surprise entrance, "Sorry about that Mr. Uzumaki. Can I get you anything?" Sakura stepped forward a bit.

"I was just checking up where you were, I didnt see you out there so I thought something had happen. Thats all" Naruto replied trying not to meet her gaze and walked behind his desk, just in case she did something on _accident_ again.

Sakura covered her small laugh with her palm then replied, "Well I see you care about me and its only my first day here" Sakura chuckled, "Thanks for checking up on me but I was doing _something _for Shika in his office, discussing something" Sakura flashed a smile, leaving him to wonder what was she doing with his friend next door.

His thoughts were interrupted at the sound of her voice again, "Say, you want to get something to eat?" Sakura offered, stepping near his desk and matching his blue orbs.

"Uh, I don't-" Naruto thought Ino might catch them and assume the first, and he couldn't have that with his wife. "I'm not really hungry Sakura, but thanks for the of-" Naruto was stopped when Sakura made her way over around his desk and pulled him by his arm.

"C'mon, its my treat Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura flashed a bright smile back at him while dragging him out the office. As they were leaving, Shika came out his office tucking his dress shirt back in his pants.

"Where you two going?" Shika asked, closing the door behind him while the two rushed by him with Naruto's worried expression attached to his face.

"Lunch brake" Sakura winked over at him and continued pulling on Naruto till they were near the elevators. "So where do you want to go? Pizza, a hot soup or ramen?" Sakura suggested, pressing the down button on the elevators side wall, awaiting for it like a happy little girl.

"Doesn't matter to me. Ramen would be fine" Naruto tucked his hands into his pockets and saw the sliding door open. Both of them walked in, and the doors slid closed. The blond stood inches away from Sakura, spotting her messing with her shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked, seeing her look up at him with a sinister smile.

"This damn bra keeps un-clipping" Sakura pointed back with her thumb, "Say Naruto, can you help me a moment please" Sakura pouted her lips like a puppy dog, "This...damn..." Sakura kept fidgeting with the back of her shirt.

"Um, what you need help with?" Naruto asked already knowing what lied ahead, he saw her hands slowly make their way to the first button of her vest, his body began to sweat.

"Can you strap my bra back in place please? We have a lot of time since were on the twentieth floor. Just real quick" Sakura glanced over with a innocent look on her face.

"Uh, sure, I guess" Naruto shrugged, and he had to admit, seeing Sakura loosen up her buttons the way she did, was turning him on but he tried to rid his dirty thoughts.

Sakura leaned over near the elevator doors and began to slide her vest off to the ground, "Just strap it quick" Sakura unbuttoned her shirt she had under the vest, smiling at what she knew was a smile on Naruto's face.

"Sakura you sure you want me to do this?" Naruto saw her nod her head forward then looked back up at the numbers counting down from twenty, to one. He had enough time, after all they were now on the sixteenth floor and he was only helping her, nothing more.

"Mmmm" Sakura moaned as she felt his warm hands slide down her shirt slowly, leaving her half naked in her black bra. Naruto continued until her shirt was exposing her bra, she held it in place as if she let go, everything would be exposed.

Naruto didn't really work well with buttoning bras. When it came to him and Ino in the bedroom, she usually undressed herself but in this case he was trying to connect the two pieces of plastic together like a puzzle, but her body kept jerking forward at his touch.

"Oh!" Sakuras body bended over to the elevators walls where the floor number buttons were. "Sorry, you're hands are just so warm" Sakura chuckled as he was having a bit of trouble. Sakuras rear-end was practically in between Naruto's groin area, she could feel his erection bulge out and poke her, she liked the feeling and her fantasies were running wild.

"Sakura, stand up straight. I cant strap this together unless you're back is up right" Naruto felt her ass between his legs, then Ino ran into his head, what would she think if she caught them doing this, what would he say? I was helping her strap her bra? I don't think so.

"C'mon just do it this way, I dont mind" Sakura bended over farther, sliding her hands down the wall unaware of the buttons she was pressing. The elevators little noise indicating it was at the proper floor, had rang, startling both of them.

"Get up Sakura!" Naruto whispered in a rushed manned, moving her from between his legs and putting her right in front of her, keeping the shirt in a tight grip so it wouldn't expose her.

The elevator doors slid open. Sakura not completely nervous, stood their with a wide grin while Naruto stood with a worried look, awaiting someone to bust them in the act. Surprisingly no one was coming in so Naruto rushed over to the buttons and pressed the close button, sliding both doors shut.

"Can you help me now before someone thinks something Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura replied in a sweet innocent girls voice, she pretended to slip on her vest that was on the floor and let go of the shield hiding her breast.

"Sakura!" Naruto blushed, glancing over at Sakura's exposed breast for a quick second then getting down to retrieve her bra and cover her up, "Hurry and put this on" Naruto slid the bra back on her and fastened the clips together.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Uzumaki! I'm so sorry. You should just fire me now if you like" Sakura rushed to put on her shirt and vest and walked over to the corner of the cramped elevator, burying her face in her palms and pretending to sob..

"No Sakura, it's OK. It wasn't you're fault, lets just go get something to eat and forget about this" Naruto replied, even if he wanted to forget this whole thing hadn't happen, he was never going to forget her beautiful breast.

"I'm sorry Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura leaped into his chest, placing her face on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'll invite you to anything to eat. I cant belive this is my first day and I'm already messing things up with you, I bet _your_wife never did" Sakura broke the embrace and glared at him.

"She messed up once or twice" Naruto looked away, back up at the floor numbers changing, at number three. His blue eyes wondered the entire elevator, that's when he came face to face with the small black camera at the corner of the ceiling,_ "Fuck!" _He thought and acted as if he hadn't spotted it.

"Lets get out of here" Naruto saw the doors open and quickly rushed out the elevator with Sakura in hand.

"Which car do you want to take? Mine or yours?" Sakura asked as he led her to the big truck. Her hands wandered the hood of the car, slowly making her way over the passenger side.

"Wheres your car?" Naruto looked around at the different types around, trying to find one that best suited her.

"This one" Sakura pointed to the black Lexus next to his truck. The same black Lexus that he had seen next to him on the highway, the same black Lexus behind him at Tentens booth. And now he was realizing the person driving it was her.

"Um, we'll take mine" Naruto hit the alarm on his car keys and hopped in the drivers seat, watching Sakura slowly slide in the passenger seat and strapping the seat belt around her chest.

"So where to again?" Naruto asked, putting the car in motion and backing up from the parking spot. He drove out the lot with a serious look, replaying the moment in the elevator,_ "Had she done that on perpouse?"_He thought as he drove in silence, just then he saw Sakura move her hand towards the radio, playing with the buttons.

"Do you mind?" Sakura saw him motion her to keep going on, "I love this song" Sakura cheered in joy as she began to dance by herself in her seat to the slow song playing.

"You like this song Naruto?" Sakura asked, seeing him flash a smile and chuckle, never leaving his eyes ahead of him, "I'm in love with this song" Sakura began to rotate her hips, grinding slowly against the leather seat. Moving her hands around her stomach up her chest.

"C'mon Naruto, dance with me" Sakura took hold of his left arm and began to wave it slow in the air like they were in a real live concert, "You think they'll have this song at the Christmas party?"

"Probably" Naruto chuckled and glanced over to her dancing slowly, almost looking like she was trying to seduce him with her moves that were entertaining him, "I see you're a really good dancer" Naruto laughed and turned the volume to the radio a bit higher.

"Yea" Sakura giggled and continued moving to the beat in her seat, "This song is amazing-" Sakura added, "It turns me on" It took those words to snap Naruto back into reality.

Naruto coughed then replied, "Where you said that place was again?" Naruto kept his eyes on the road, ignoring her last comment that had ruined the whole moment, if that's what you could call it.

"Three blocks up then make a right and it's right there" Sakura glanced over at him then smiled ahead, noticing that her words had gotten to him. Feeling this was a good opportunity to bring out what she had heard over the phone, she went for it.

"So am I doing good being your secretary so far?"

_"Why ask?" _Naruto tighten up his body up, "Uh, yea of course, why you ask?" He shot back, the thoughts of her actually hearing his conversation with Shika coming to mind.

"Just asking. I just hope you dont talk behind my back in any way" Sakura bit her lip, keeping herself from laughing at his nervous reaction.

"I wont do that Sakura" Was all he could say,_ "She was listening" _He came up with the conclusion on her ear being attached to their talk and had wondered if he was now a lyer to her for saying that right to her.

For the rest of the car ride, both remained quietly. Naruto wondering if this is how he was going to spend his first of many dinners with her, "Right here?" Naruto turned a right and parked in front a large restaurant with bright glass windows and a wide glass door.

"Yea. I'm hungy, lets eat" Sakura unstrapped the seat belt then hoped out the truck, with Naruto coming behind the truck and locking it with the alarm on his keys.

"Wow, this place is fancy" Naruto looked at all the portraits of painters around the entire green and white walls. The clean shiny white floor sparkled as it been cleaned recently, his gaze dropped to the red head waitress in front of them with a blue uniform with a pen and small notebook in hand. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Table for two, this way" She led them over to a small booth at the corner of the room where a small lamp hung over the table connected to the wall. "I'll be with you in a minute" She smiled at both of them but saw the glare Sakura was giving her and quickly walked away.

"So what are you going to get?" Sakura opened up the white menu infront of her and began looking at all the different dish of foods the place had, "_Everything _looks good" Sakura looked at him.

"Oh damn" He had forgot how he had hung the phone up on his wife earlier and decided to give her a quick call, "Do you mind if I call my wife?" He took out his cell phone and flipped it open and started dialing her digits.

"Go ahead" Sakura corssed her fingers together and watched him as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hey honey, I'm sorry for earlier. I was kinda busy" Naruto blushed as when he talked to Ino, it was simply by himself and no one around but here he was with Sakura in front of him.

"Its OK, so what are you doing Mr. Uzumaki?" Ino chuckled, "I remember when I used to call you that but now I call you something else, right daddy?" Ino burst out laughing.

"Yea," His face turned a slight red, "What are you up to Ino-chan?" He asked, glancing over at the watch above their table.

"Just getting something to eat at this new place, someone told me it was a good place so I'm driving over there now" Ino smiled at Naruto Jr, taking him out his seat, arriving at her location. "Its called Ramen and More, or something like that"

Naruto glanced around the room looking for the name of the restaurant, "Hold on honey" Naruto put his palm to the the phone then looked over at Sakura, "Whats the name of this place Sakura?" He whispered.

"I'm not sure-" Sakura saw his eyes bulge out his head, "Naruto? Naruto whats wrong?" She asked, worried about what had caused that look but she quickly knew what that reason was. Sakura looked on from the reflection of the mirror behind Narutos seat, the reason was very clear to her as she saw none other then Ino walking in with their son in hand, _"This should be fun"_

* * *

**That's a wrap! And once again another great chapter if I do say so myself, now that the three of them are in the same room, what will happen? Find out next chapter, please review. And idk if this story might stay rated T xD**


	5. Up To No Good

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love all my reviewers =] here's the next chapter, enjoy. And i'm sorry but I guess for now, me and making rated-T story's is out of the question, and you'll see why in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_**Up To No Good**_

"Um, Sakura-" Naruto covered his face with the menu before him as Ino walked by with Naruto Jr in her hand, trying to walk, "I think we should go somewhere else, I'm not really liking this place" Naruto moved the menu below his chin to lock eyes with her.

"Hm, why Naruto?" Sakura put her chin the the knuckles of her hands, "So sudden?" Sakura moved here eyes at Ino who was ordering something at the counted, looking down at the menu the restaurant had.

"I just don't like ramen that much" Naruto lied trough his teeth, "I'm not even that hungry anymore" Naruto stood up out of his booth already reaching for Sakura's arm, "C'mon lets go" Naruto pulled her up to her feet.

"But-" Sakura tried to keep the smile from crawling up to her face, "I'm hungry, and I want to eat here. Whats wrong? _Someone _here?" Sakura didn't hid the slide tone in her voice, this had Naruto alarmed.

"Les go Sakura" Naruto ordered, trying to sound quite and not make a scene. The blond grabbed her up out the booth and hauled out the corner of the restaurant when he heard something that almost stopped his heart.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled out, stopping Naruto in his tracks.

_"Damn I'm busted!"_

"You made a mess Naruto Jr-" Ino got down on one knee to pick up the small t-cup that he had spilt filled with milk, "Come here baby" She lifted him off the ground and faced the waiter again.

_"That was close"_ Naruto glanced back to see who was she calling for, at that moment he wished he had named his son something else, "Lets go Sakura" Naruto shoved Sakura out the restaurant and headed towards the truck.

"What was that about!?" Sakura yelled as she got in the passenger seat and strapped her seat belt, "We didn't even eat, what happened? You don't want to be seen with me or something?" she asked as Naruto turned the engine on and drove out the parking spot.

"No, is not that Sakura-" Naruto took a moment to massage his temple, "Is just I didn't really want to eat there. I'm not hungry" Naruto lied, looking straight ahead, avoiding her eyes.

"Whatever Mr. Uzumaki. Its OK, if you have nothing to do just drop me off at the building and I'll take a taxi" Sakura wiped a tear forming at the corner of her green eyes, "Please"

The car ride back at the office was silent the whole way. Naruto drove in silence while Sakura stared out the window, thinking of her next move with him. He had to admit, Naruto was disappointed how this had ended, but on the good side, he avoided seeing Ino's bad side come out and leash out hell on Sakura.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. Nice lunch" Sakura looked at him with teary eyes and a big frown and closed the door behind her. She walked away into the sliding doors of the building. Walking in with a huge smile on her face.

"I need to make it up to her" Naruto rubbed his forehead, this whole thing got blown off out of proportion. And to think, right now he could be enjoying some good ramen soup, but he had better waiting at home. Finally deciding to leave since he had no work on his desk till tomorrow, he drove off home, where he would hopefully find his wife with no clue of what happened.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto opened up the main door of his house and took off his suits jacket, hanging it on the coat hanger next to it. "Ino-chan?" Naruto called out again, his voice echoing around the living room.

Naruto made his way up the steps, trying to surprise Ino wherever he found her. He opened the door of their room and saw her fast asleep with the same clothes she had on earlier layed down on the bed with the sheets over her body. _"She got here quick" _Naruto thought and walked slowly over to her.

"Hey Ino" Naruto kissed her side cheek, seeing her blond orbs pop up, locking with his, "I'm home, I got to leave early since I had no cases to work for that much. I can just do some from home" Naruto kissed her again, seeing her body sit up.

"Really? I just got home like ten minutes ago from ordering food at that place I was telling you about, Naruto Jr's sleeping in his crib. Come sleep next to me, Mr. Uzumaki needs some rest" Ino giggled and saw him make his way over next to her, pressing his body up against her, pushing his groin between her legs.

"I'm so tired" Naruto moaned in her ear and minutes later, Ino was fast asleep again. He wrapped his arm around her waist then shut his eyes down, drifting into the nice warm sleep next to her.

Hours later, Naruto awoke to pitch black darkness, "What time is it?" Naruto sat up and stretched, glancing over at the clock that read _10:42 p.m._ "Time flies" Naruto yawned and looked over at his wife who was fast asleep still, he kissed her cheek once more then headed down stairs to his office he had forgotten to mention Ino about next to the kitchen.

Naruto walked into his small home office that had a large wooden desk at the corner of it with a steel leather chair behind it. On top of it were pictures of him and Ino along with Naruto Jr and stacks of papers in a neat pile, next to it was his black lap top. Naruto walked behind his desk and started hitting buttons on his lap top.

He was very well into his work typing up some paper he had to give Tsunade by tomorrow, he had forgotten to give Sakura the assignment but do to today's scene, he had nothing on his mind but getting the hell out of the restaurant.

Half a hour later Naruto heard the sound of something stepping on the marble floor, "Ino?" Naruto looked up at the door to see if she was coming in when he heard another click of a noise hitting the floor, "Ino you there?" He stood up behind his desk, his eyes went wide open when he saw her standing at the door, with a slight change in her wardrobe.

"Hello, Mr. Uzumaki" Ino replied in a sexy seductive voice. She wore her bathr robe over her body, "I'm ready for my case" Ino chuckled and walked over seductivly, moving her legs slowly and parting them just a inch away.

Ino made her way over to his desk and pushed all his papers down on the ground, along with the laptop that she placed gently on the ground, "You look like you need a break" In one quick move, Ino placed herself on top of his desk, "And guess what Naruto?" Ino leaned into him and whispered, "I don't have anything on underneith" Ino spread her legs out in front of him while holding her body with her hands attached to the desk, opening the bath robe to expose her naked body.

"Damn Ino-chan" Naruto chuckled and pulled her into him, wrapping her legs around his waist, he began to explore the inside of her mouth with his wet tongue. "Mmm" Naruto moaned, pushing her body down on the desk and loosing his tie around his neck. Ino slid the bath robe off and placed it under her back, helping Naruto unbutton his dress shirt and dress pants.

"I'm guilty lawyer-" Ino stood up from the desk and crawled under Naruto's legs, pulling his pants along with his red boxers down, "And I think I know what could be my punishment" Ino's eyes went to the head of his long erected member, "You like this don't you?" Ino took hold of his thick member, stroking the base of it, the licked the swollen head of it.

"Fuck" Naruto fell over, holding on to his desk for support while Ino took the first three inches of his length into his mouth, "Ino" He moaned out, pushing his hips further, pushing mor of himself in her mouth.

"You taste good Mr. Uzumaki" Ino moaned out, licking and working her tongue around his hard pulse member. The blond jerked what she couldn't get down in her mouth while she sucked on what she had. Ino took more of his hot meat into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth as Naruto pulled on her head, forcing more of himself down her throat. She didn't mind as she was already a expert at handling his needs.

"I think it's good and wet" Ino slid her mouth off his hard member and stoked it a couple of more times, licking the per-cum of his swollen head. "Now its my turn Naruto" Ino got back on the desk on all fours, "This is part of my punishment" Ino chuckled, seeing Naruto walk over to the edge of his desk, placing himself in position behind her.

"Ready for your punishment Ino? Your lucky I don't handcuff you" Naruto flashed her a smile, Ino turned back around and bucked her hips upward at him. Naruto took a minute to admire his wife again, spreading her ass wide open and biting her left cheek.

"Ow, Naruto!" Ino hit his thigh.

"Couldn't resist" Naruto chuckled again and placed the head of his dick at her back entrance, moving it up and down, seeing her body shiver at the pleasurable touch of him, "Fuck!" Naruto whispered and slid himself inside her, almost that is. Naruto moved his body closer to hers, pushing more of himself inside her at a steady pace.

"Naruto!" Ino moaned, biting the fabric of the bathrobe so she wouldn't wake the baby upstairs, shes done it so much before. "Harder Naruto" Ino moaned again, separating her legs to allow his entrance once more.

Naruto moved his hips back, taking his harden member out of her and taking a second before going in again. A couple of more minutes passed and the sound of flesh on flesh, along with both the blonds moans and groans, were echoed around the small office. Naruto was pounding into her at great force, hearing her ass cheeks clap with every stroke Naruto's dick slid in and out.

Ino was down biting on the fabric of the bath robe, playing with her clit rapidly trying to cum with her husband. "Harder Naruto! Fuck me!" Ino yelled out in ecstasy. Naruto reached between her thighs with his right hand, while the other stayed in place on her hip and started flicking her clit rapidly as she was doing to herself, but she moved her hands, as she liked his touch better.

Both blonds were about to cum when all of a sudden, Ino felt him stop. Naruto took hold of her hips and waited a second when he heard a small noise coming underneith him, beaping twice and getting his attention

"Naru-kun?" Ino looked back at him and saw his hands at her hips, just standing there looking down, "Whats wrong? Why you stopped?" Ino raised a eye brow and saw him slid out of her in one quick move.

"Hold on, I got some message" Naruto stroked his member once more and pulled his boxers up before reaching down at his laptop that was blinking, "Ino? What are you-" Naruto saw his wife reaching for her bath robe and wrapping it around her body, heading for the door.

"I guess you couldn't wait until after you were done to check your message" Ino rolled her eyes, annoyed, and headed out the office, fuming with anger, "I'll see you upstairs, and we're still going to your office tomorrow right?" Ino didn't wait for a response and walked out the office.

"Ino wait it might be from the office-" Naruto called after her then slapped his forehead, "Damn, who the hell could have-" Naruto clicked on the link that said open me and couldn't believe what he saw.

_TempGirl: Hey Mr. Uzumaki, I'm sorry for earlier. I'll make it up to you._

Naruto's eyes almost popped out his head when he saw that,_ "How she get my screen name?"_He asked himself, eyeing the door just in case Ino decided to change her mind and catch him messaging his secretary.

_NarutoU: How did you get my screen name?_

Naruto's body began to sweat, just a minute ago he was having wonderful sex with his wife and next thing he knew, he here was sweating bullets at the many thoughts running trough his head. Just earlier he had almost gotten caught having dinner with Sakura by Ino and now he was being tested again.

_TempGirl: I have my ways Mr. Uzumaki. I'll see you and your wife tomorow. Have a goodnight_

The blond male just looked at her message and didn't know whether to feel angry to something else, just then Ino walked back into the room with a cup of tea, "Who messaged you?" Ino walked over slowly, seconds before she caught him, Naruto exit out his conversation and shut it down.

"Oh, uh-" Naruto ran a hand trough his blond hair, "Just Shikamaru, he said to um-" Naruto thought of something to say to his wife who was eyeing him like a hawk, "He said to-he just said to say hi to you and Naruto Jr. That he cant wait to see you and him again" Naruto tried to force a smile for her.

"Me to, its been so long since I worked as your secretary" Ino smiled and kissed his bare chest, "Lets go upstairs and finish up what we started" Ino moved her body up against his and walked out the office, leaving Naruto there looking down at his member that had gotten soft thanks to the stress Sakura caused.

"I'll be right there" Naruto shouted and walked around the desk to get his clothes. Tomorrow was going to be some day for Naruto, Ino was bound to meet Sakura one way or another, but he just couldn't do nothing but hope Sakura wouldn't do or say anything to ruin his marriage with the love of his life. Something just told him she was up to no good.

* * *

**There it is! If any of you thought Sakura and Ino were going to meet this chapter it wasn't, its next chapter and that will happen 100% sure. Well now that NarIno's moment was ruined thanks to Sakura, what will Naruto do? Will Sakura say anything about seeing her at the restaurant? Find out all next chapter, now please review.**


	6. The Baddest Bitch

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love all my reviewers =] here's the next chapter, enjoy. As I said before on my other story's, after I'm done writing this story I will be leaving FanFiction, I don't know why but I just am but for sure I'll be back =] for now enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**_The Baddest Bitch_**

"Are you sure I look nice enough? It's been a while since I've been in the office and I want to get a good lasting impression, Naruto" Ino fixed her tight blue jeans and straightened out her long sleeve white shirt that exposed some cleavage do to the buttons undone.

"Yes Ino, you look amazing. No ones going to judge you anyway" Naruto chuckled and shook his head, keeping his eye's connected to the road ahead of him. The large truck made a turn and their was Tsunade's building at the corner, Naruto remembered what had happened the night before. _"Sakura."_

"Naruto are you sure?" Ino asked, awaiting a answer but all she got in response was silence and two blinks from the blond, "Naruto!" Ino hit his shoulder, making him jump and turn his attention to her, "Did you hear me?" Ino asked, crossing her arms, "Are you to busy looking at her?" Ino looked over next to him to see a blue truck with a red head woman behind the wheel smiling back at Ino, "Bitch" Ino stuck up her middle finger up at the woman who looked shocked then sped off into the next street.

"I told you already Ino, you look beautiful OK? Don't cause scenes like that at the office with anyone" Even thought he really meant Sakura. Naruto drove in silence almost to the office when he had another strange feeling, as if someone was watching him.

"Whats wrong?" Ino asked, seeing the worried look Naruto gave. She looked over his shoulder again to see a black Lexus driving up near the side of their truck, "Whats wrong Naruto? You look scared, is it another bitch?" Ino's jealousy was coming up again.

Naruto saw what she was looking at, the Lexus. His heartbeat started to race again so with that, Naruto distracted Ino's attention, "Start waking up Naruto Jr" Naruto looked at his son from the mirror to see him awakening himself, stretching his little arms out.

"Hey Tenten" Naruto drove up to the booth where Tenten flashed a smile towards the married blonds, "Ino's visiting with Jr today" Naruto sat back so both the females can talk up a small conversation.

"Morning Mr. & Ms. Uzumaki, how have you been Ino? Been a while since you came up to see us again." Tenten looked at Ino and observed her beauty, seeing nothing has changed since a four years ago, "You look really pretty."

"Thanks, your doing good yourself Ten, I miss all of you except Tsunade. She still the same bitch?" Ino chuckled awaiting Tenten's response but she saw that a camera was over her, Tsunade probably listening to her, "Don't answer that, I bet I already know" Naruto put the car in drive again, "Nice seeing you again Tenten, see ya soon" Ino smiled along with a wave and the truck drove in. Naruto had noticed the black Lexus right behind us.

"I'm going to park here" Naruto chose the closest parking spot near the sliding glass doors and parked the car, turning off the engine and opening his door quickly. Naruto was about to close the door when he saw Ino's look of confusion, "What?"

"Don't you park over there?" Ino pointed to the spot where a car was parked next to it, the black Lexus. The blond saw Naruto shake his head slowly, "Yea you do, I used to work here Naruto. Unless Tsunade changed the rule, your parking spot is over there next to that black car" Ino waited a second before going on, seeing the door of the black car open and a long creamy leg with a black and dark green heel's stick out. "On second thought, lets park here" Ino hoped out the car and proceeded to watch the woman get out the black car in slow motion.

Ino was interrupted when Naruto distracted her purposely, "Ino" Naruto called out before Sakura's entire body was exposed, "Get Naruto" Naruto closed his door and rushed over to the other side to help Ino, "Lets go" Naruto kissed her on her cheek and closed the door once she saw Naruto Jr in her arms. He glanced over one more time to find Sakura gone.

_"Damn whats thaking this elevator so long?" _Naruto thought, awaiting the elevator as he heard it coming down slow. The real thing on his mind was escaping Sakura down here if she was still here, Naruto was fixing his blue suit when the bell rang and the steel doors slid open. "C'mon Ino" Naruto rushed Ino who was holding their son in her arms inside the small room, he pressed the close button rapidly as he heard the noise of clicks coming down the hallway, coming from Sakura's high heels.

"Whats the rush?" Ino narrowed her eye's at him who was now resting up against the wall.

"I'm going to be late" He lied.

"No your not, we have like ten minutes to go. Whats wrong Naruto?" Ino moved in closer to him, meeting his gaze and kissing his lips softly, "Relax OK? Everything's going to be OK, your not going to get fires cause of me" Ino smiled.

"Yea..I know" Even thought that was far away from what ge was thinking of.

The elevator managed to get up on the twentieth floor, the steel doors opened up and Naruto could breathe in fresh air again, "OK, let's go to my office, I have some things to check up on" Naruto guided Ino down the hallway with his hand on her hip, Ino greeting all the familiar faces smiling and waving at her as if she were a celebrity.

"Hey Shika" Ino ran over to Shikamaru who was in a state of shock when he saw Ino wrap her arms around him and give him a tight hug, "It's been a long time Shika, how you been?" Ino moved back to see Shika in his baggy suit, slouching over with his hands in his pockets.

"I've been good Ino, you still look as nice as I saw you before" Shika chuckled and looked over Ino's shoulder to see Naruto holding Naruto Jr in his arms, "Awe, look at the proud father" Shika chuckled and walked over to Naruto who handed him his son, "Cute baby, wonder where he gets his looks from" He gave Naruto a dirty look and chuckled more, giving the small child a kiss to his forehead before handing him over to Ino.

"I'll be in my office typing some papers, if you need me I'll be here" Shika waved then disapeared behnd the office door, leaving the two blonds alone next to the secretary desk.

"Mmm, wanna have some fun Naruto?" Ino replied in a seductive voice, moving closer to Naruto and kissing him hard on his soft lips, squishing Naruto Jr between both of them, "Actually this is what got us Naruto Jr, let me stop" Ino chuckled and went over to Naruto office, opening the door and stepping inside.

"Give me Naruo Jr" Ino took the blond from Naruto's arms and placed him on a chair where he saw, sucking on his fingers and observing the room he was in, completely confused, "So what are you going to be doing today? Anything I can help in-"

Just as Ino was about to finish her sentence the pink haired female walked in wearing a green business skirt with a matching blouse and the same high heels Ino had noticed earlier. Sakura had a sinister look on her face, "I _don't_ think so, hi Mr. Uzumaki, can I get you anything?" Sakura clicked her high heels inside his office and smiled at the two blonds, looking at Naruto and closing her eye's to slits at Ino.

"Oh, um, good morning Sakura. I'm fine. Ino, this is Sakura my secretary, Sakura this is my wife Ino" Naruto pointed to one another and saw Sakura move in closer, extending her hand out in greet. Ino looked at her hand as if it had been spit on when she felt Naruto's foot kick her softly under the table.

"Nice to meet you" Ino shook her hand slowly, feeling the coldness on her palm. Ino felt Sakura lose grip on her hand quick, letting it fall in mid air but she caught herself and looked back over to Naruto with narrowed eye's, "I haven't heard much about you, I thought Hinata was his secretary" Ino crossed her arms and fell back into her seat.

"I'm his temp, right Mr. Uzumaki? I've worked with him a while and he seems like a nice guy" Sakura moved her head sideways to spot Narutio Jr nibbling on his fingers, "Is that your son you told me about? He's so cute" Sakura walked around Ino's chair to pick Naruto Jr off the seat and into her arms, "He's going to grow up being a big player like his dad don't you agree?" Sakura chuckled while Ino looked on in disgust.

_"Yea, sure"_

"I _see_where he gets his handsome look from" Sakura flashed Naruto a smile with a wink while Ino whipped her head over at him and raised his eyebrow, "Well I have to get back to work" Sakura kissed Naruto Jr on his cheek and placed him back down on the seat and walked around Ino's seat again, "If you need me for anything Mr. Uzumaki, just hit me up. You know how I am" Sakura replied in a seductive way, strutting her hips hard as she walked out the office, "Nice meeting you Ino"

"Nice meeting you to Sakira"

"Its Sakura" Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned back around to see Ino's face paralyzed, Sakura did not know whether she had mispronounced her name on purpose or accidentally but either way, Ino will know her name correctly by the end of the day. She was going to know who was the bigger bitch around here.

"Thats what I said"

"No, you said Sakira, my names Sakura" Sakura flashed a sinister smile towards Ino who faked a smile back at her, "We got that?" Sakura turned back around and headed out the door with Ino's eye's glued to her with hate.

"What?" Naruto asked, putting his hands up in daze, "C'mon Ino, its your first day meeting her. You'll like her by the end of the day alright just calm down. She's plain and whatever, you know you look better then her Ino" Naruto tried to smile but seeing the scene they just had made him nervous of how they were _really _going to get along.

"That girl can be may things, but she's not plain. She kissed Naruto on the cheek!" Ino stood up and carried their son in her arms, wiping her hand over the spot where Sakura had placed her lips, "That whore, you better not be up to anything with her Naruto. When is she leaving?" Ino asked, becoming full of anger.

"Soon I guess, I'll call Hinata later to see how she doing. Come over here" Naruto motioned her, Ino placed the small blond on the chair again and waited to see if he would fall asleep, seconds later his eye's were closing up.

"What?" Ino pouted her lips and sat on Naruto's lap, Naruto pulling her closer into a passionate kiss. "Mmmm" Ino moaned, leaving her anger behind as Naruto's tongue entered her mouth, squirming around with her own. Ino moved her body between his legs, runing her hand down on the bulge sticking out his business pants, rubbing up and down on his hard member.

"Ino, get on the desk" Naruto managed to say trough kiss and sat Ino down on the desk, moving his hands up her back while she yanked on his shirt. Both blonds were hot and horny and needed each other from what Sakura had managed to start, just then the door swung open and here she came.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I hope I didn't ruin something" Sakura stepped into the room with the same evil smile she had left with, "I was just wondering if you still want me to type those papers for your client?" Sakura knew what she was doing and she managed to do it again. Ruin their precious time together.

"Yes Sakura, knock on the door next time"

"Yes sir, I think I learned my lesson" Sakura couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight infront of her, together in each others arms about to have sex on his desk. She sure as hell want having that, "Oh and Ino-" Sakura waited till she had Ino's eye's locked with hers, she rolled them around before looking at her, "It was nice meeting you again, I think were going to get along just fine."

* * *

**This is where it starts! Now its on, how will the rest of the day go with these two? And did Sakura know what they were doing? AND what exactly dose Sakura mean when she say's _"I think were going to get along just fine" _Find out the answer later on, please review!!**


	7. I Got My Eye's On You

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love all my reviewers and I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story =] here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_**I Got My Eye's On You**_

"Naruto, aren't you going to do something about her? She just walked in like this was her office" Ino got off Naruto's desk as she saw Sakura head back out the office, Ino's eye's were narrowed down at Naruto who was fixing his dress shirt.

"Ino, calm down. She just didn't know, I'll talk to her OK?" Naruto stood up and gave her a warm hug, kissing her forehead softly and heading over to Naruto Jr who was fast asleep, "Let's go walk around the office, get some breakfast or something since I dont have many papers today" Naruto lifted his son over his shoulder and headed out the office, "C'mon, we'll drop off Naruto Jr at the children center" Naruto thought to the floor that Tsunade had built surprisingly for her workers children just incase they needed some help with them and had no one to take care of them.

"Leaving so soon?" The words hit both blonds hard, they turned to see Sakura coming out of a office room with a stack of papers in her hands. She walked over to her desk and sat the stack up on top of it, "It was nice meeting you" Sakura looked over in Ino's direction.

"It was nice meeting you-"

"I was talking about your son" Sakura chuckled softly and walked around Ino, moving closer to Naruto and his son. She pinched the toddlers cheek ever so softly, "I wish I had a son like yours, can I have him?" Sakura chuckled, Naruto never knowing she was dead serious.

"Lets get going Naruto, we'll drop him off down stairs. Its time we have some alone time today since people like walking into offices without knocking" Ino rolled her eye's then turned her back on them, storming off towards the elevator.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakura put on the sweet innocence girl routine, "I'm sorry if I offended her. I didn't mean to" Sakura looked down at the baby again, brushing off the frown with a cheery smile, "Bye Naruto Jr"

"Ino's like that with everyone, I'll see ya around Sakura" Naruto waved at her before trying to get to Ino who was boarding the elevator already. Sakura watched him get in the elevator and couldn't help but smile at the foolish Ino.

_"I get what I want Ino, you just dont know it yet"_

"Are you sure we can trust our child with them? That lady given me a bad look" Ino stepped out the elevator with Naruto next to her, the woman she was referring to the dirty-blond sitting behind the large counted at the far end of the room that had the floor carpeted with brown rug and a section over at the corner with tuns of pillows.

"Relax Ino" Naruto walked over to the counted and smiled at the woman who continued frowning at both of them, "Were here to drop off our son for a couple of hours" Naruto's smile faded away as he saw the emotionless expression on the woman's face.

"Alright, give me both of your names. His and yours" The woman rolled her eye's at the blond and took out her clipboard that had a pen attached to it. Ino was about one second of jumping over the counted and setting the woman straight but the small amount of control, made her keep herself from loosing it.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Naruto Jr"

"Alright, just go leave him over there" The woman pointed to a small room that had many cribs in it, "We'll take care of him sir" The woman forced a smile but failed. The two blonds walked over to the room and saw the different children sleeping in the designer cribs. Naruto layed his son down and admired him sleeping for a minute before looking over at Ino who was smiling down at their son, "Ready to go?"

"So what was with you and Sakura? What the hell you two have going on that you both need to be talking so close to eachothers faces?" Ino stormed out the elevator and onto the lobby floor, turning around and hitting Naruto on the chest.

"Ino, relax. Sakura's my secretary, what do you expect? Not to talk to he at all?" Naruto interlocked his fingers with hers and proceeded walking out the building with everyone watching the angered Ino complaining at his side.

"Whatever Naruto, lets get something to eat before I lose my appetite on that bitch" Ino rolled her eye's at the thought of seeing her again when they came back, "You got the car keys?" Ino asked, looking over at Naruto who was searching all his pockets.

"Fuck" Naruto slapped his forehead before looking back up at Ino, "I think I left them on my desk, I'll go get them. Wait out there next to the car while I go up to get them" Naruto kissed her soft lips before running over to the elevator and disappearing behind the steel doors.

"C'mon you stupid-ass elevator" Sakura tapped her high heels on the marble floor impatiently as she waited for the elevator, "About damn time" Sakura moved a step back as she saw one of the two elevator doors open. Sakura stepped inside and awaited as the doors closed, hearing the other pair of steel doors open up. Naruto coming out that elevator while she was heading down.

_"Where are dose stupid keys?"_Naruto ran into his office searching everywhere for the keys but found nothing. Finally he found them under his desk and grabbed them quickly, standing back up to find Naruto Jr's favorite blanket still on the chair he had Ino place him on, _"Let me drop this off for him"_

_"Where is he?" _Sakura asked herself as the steel doors slid open, revealing the room with brown rug and a corner full of pillows. Sakura took steps forward until the steel doors closed behind her, she couldn't hear anything and wondered how good this children day care really was, _"Such bad service" _Sakura took slow steps towards the room where she saw the many cribs at.

"Hello Naruto Jr" Sakura searched the cribs until she found the crib with the familiar baby face, "Your so handsome like your father" Sakura moved her hand slowly on his cheek while looking over at the other baby's she found uninteresting, "You don't like that mean old mom of yours, do you?" Sakura asked as if he was awake and could easily answer her.

Sakura jumped, almost tripping on her high heels when she heard the noise of the elevator doors slide open. Hearing footsteps walking her direction, Sakura hid behind the rooms open door, sucking in her breath so she could squeeze between the closed space. When she saw the familiar man walk into the room and hover over Naruto Jr, she almost felt like jumping out to surprise him but maintained her composure.

"Came to give you this, sport" Naruto placed the baby blue blanket over Naruto Jr's body, kissed him on the cheek then stood back up to admire the seed he had managed to make into this world, "Love you son" Naruto smiled back down at his creation then headed out. Sakura accidentally pushed the door a bit, making a awful creek sound and getting Naruto's attention.

"Someone here?" Naruto looked around to see no one but the dirty-blond woman coming out the bathroom near the counter. She rolled her eye's at him and sat back at the counter where she worked on some papers, "You better take care of my son" Naruto added with hostel words then pressed the down button on the elevator. Hearing the doors slide, he walked into the small space and slid the doors closed.

Sakura looked over around the door to see if he was gone "Bye Naruto Jr, I'll be your future mother _very _soon" She headed out the room but not before getting stopped by the woman in charge, Sakura knew she had to be quick if she wanted to avoid trouble.

The lady quickly asked her, "Excuse me miss, your not allowed here unless your names down on my clipboard" The lady said twice but Sakura ignored her, walking over to the elevator that wasn't coming fast enough for her.

"Fuck it" Sakura mumbled and looked over to the side to find a steel door with a handle, the stairs. Sakura rushed over to the door and pressed open the door, closing it behind her and runing down the long steps, trying so hard not to trip on her heels and send herself into a comma.

"I got them" Naruto shook the key's between his fingers, "Are you ready?" Naruto asked Ino who had her arms crossed, narrowed eye's at him. "Whats with the look? Get in" Naruto unlocked the trucks door and hopped in, watching Ino get in the passenger seat.

"Ugh, about time" Sakura stepped off the last stair, opening the door to a crack and poked her head out to see both blonds get in their vehicle, "Wonder where you two think your going" Sakura narrowed her eye's with a smile attached to her face. She saw the truck pull out the parking spot and drive off towards the exit. She ran over to her black Lexus where she got in and started he car, "Wait up, you have company coming with you" Sakura smiled and pulled the car back out.

"So where do you want to go eat Ino?" Naruto asked, waving at Tenten as the truck sped off onto the street, "Or should it be a surprise?" Naruto awaited her answer but Ino was still fumin with anger at Sakura, "Dont tell me your still mad at the thing with Sakura?" Naruto shook his head.

"I'm not mad, besides your going to get it later. I'll get my payback later" Ino smiled sinisterly at him, making his member inside his pants jump at her words, "Lets go eat at that new place I told you about" Ino gave him the instructions to the place and he followed them. Turning a corner, he managed to spot a parking place in front of the restaurant where he parked his truck.

"I'm soo hungry" Naruto smiled at Ino, trying to unbuckle his seat belt and hopping out the car, "And you know how I get when I eat? I wont stop till its all gone" Naruto winked at his wife who blushed at his dirty message.

"C'mon Ino"

"Such a fancy place" Ino looked around at all the china around the walls and on tables, she looked down at the marble table that was in front of them where Naruto stood on the other side seated, looking around in awe as well.

"What are you going to order?" Ino asked, looking at the small menu's that a waitress had given them on the way in the restaurant. "I'm thinking your favorite, ramon." Ino smiled at her husband, "You seem a bit tense" Ino stood up and got out of her side of the booth and made her way next to him, "Dose this make you feel better?" Ino moved her hand slowly up his thigh, between his legs where she felt the harden member she had just made happen.

"Mmm Ino, we in a restaurant. Not here-" Naruto moaned out again as Ino massaged her hand up and down his hard member trough the fabric of his pants, "Harder Ino" Naruto didn't care if they were in public, he moved her hand higher on his shaft where she gave his thick meat a good squeeze, moving her thumb softly against the head of his dick.

"Fuck" Naruto moaned out in anger as he saw the pink haired female walk into the restaurant, he knew this was going to be a bad breakfast and his erection slowly died out. Ino looked up to see what he was looking at when her eye's quickly narrowed at the sight of Sakura walking in their direction with a smile attached to her face.

Sakura made her way over to them, smiling down at both of them. Ino removed her hand from her husbands lap and placed it on top of the marble table, Sakura eye'd Ino's hand and spotted what she was doing, "If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, do you mind if I join you?" Sakura saw Ino shake her head slowly no but Naruto told her to go right ahead, "Seems like were going to have a very good breakfast don't you think?"

* * *

**That was it! This is where the stalking begins and develops further more. So how is it so far? Creepy huh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	8. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love all my reviewers and I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story =] now again, here's the next chapter to _Obsessed_.**

**BTW: If it wasn't for Matobi, Idk if I would've continued but thank you for making me do so and I will all the way to the end =]**

* * *

**_Dirty Little Secret_**

"Yea, I _guess_" Naruto nodded his head without looking at Sakura's eye's. Ino glared down the pink haired woman in front of her with a huge grin towards her husband, the jealousy inside her was increasing every second the grin stayed attached to her face.

"Um, excuse me for a minute" Ino couldn't take it anymore, true it was only about three minutes since they were with Sakura but already she had became sick with the flirtatious of Sakura that was spreading in front of her.

"Where you going-"

"Get off me Naruto" Ino swiped her arm away from Naruto's grasp and narrowed her eye's down at him, "I'm going to the bathroom, I think that's enough for you to get to flirt- I mean talk to Sakira" Ino mispronounced her name on purpose this time and got out the small booth and asking a female waiter for the location of the bathroom, heading at the back of the restaurant.

"She seems a bit angry at me? Or is is just me? I should go" Sakura frowned and proceeded to head out the booth when Naruto grabbed her gently by the wrist, the frown now crept into a sinister smile, "Yes Mr. Uzumaki?" Sakura asked, standing out of the booth and trying her best to hide the joy of his touch.

"No Sakura, Ino's just being crazy. We want you to eat with us, she was just talking about how nice you were before you got here" Naruto lied to her, trying to put up a warm smile for her, "Please sit, its my treat OK?" Naruto waited a couple of seconds before she smiled back at him.

"Well alright. Thank you Naruto, your really-" Sakura sat back in the booth, getting comfortable in her seat and looking back up into Naruto's baby blue eye's, "Sweet" Sakura winked at him, this caused a bright red to come to his cheeks, "I almost wished I had a man like you" Sakura's eye's strolled down Naruto's chest to the table, "I..I just-" Sakura turned her head to the left and put her finger tips to the corner of her right eye.

"What? Just what?" Naruto asked, seeing Sakura's bright green eye's turn watery, "Sakura whats wrong? Whats the problem?" Naruto asked, leaning in closer and getting a napkin ready for Sakura's tears.

"Men apparently" Sakura took the napkin he was offering her and wiped both her eye's with on good wipe, "I just, I just broke up with my ex-boyfriend. He was a real jerk and just used me for his pleasurable needs. That's why I wished I had a man like you; nice, sweet, and-" Sakura took a minute to let him take everything in, "Handsome" She smiled at him, moving her right hand to the table, touching his fingers slowly.

"Well Sakura if it makes you feel any better-" Naruto looked around to see if Ino was coming back, "You'll be the first person I'll be with if I was single" Naruto smiled at her, making her blush, making her think of her next move with him.

"Your just saying that" Sakura looked down, wiping away a tear coming down her face. She felt his warm hand on top of hers, moving his fingers at a slow motion, "Thank you Naruto" Sakura looked up at him and smiled, grabbing a napkin and wiping away her teary eye's, "Lets just try to enjoy our food" Sakura smiled at Ino who was coming out from the back.

Ino saw Naruto's hand jump off Sakura's palm as soon as he looked up at her, "Oh hey Ino, sit the foods on the way" Naruto faked a smile at her even though on the inside he was scared at how much she had actually saw of this little scene.

"I bet_ it _is" Ino rolled her eye's and sat next to him. The whole breakfast was in total silence do to Sakura who smiled and winked at Naruto every time she had a chance to do it while Ino was munching down her food. Naruto payed the check and they were gone.

"Thanks a lot for the breakfast Mr. Uzumaki. I'm going to have to repay you some how" Sakura's evil smirk came back to her face when Ino looked up at her outside of the restaurant, "But until then, I'll see you at the office Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura waved at Naruto and walked over to Ino who was standing next to his truck, "Nice meeting you as well" Sakura hugged Ino gently while Ino just stood there, "Bye bye" Ino watched Sakura click-clack her high heels over to the parking lot.

_"Bitch"_

"Why so quite Ino?" Naruto asked, driving back onto the street, "Did Sakura bother you or something?" Naruto asked again, glancing over at Ino who was pouting her lips with her arms crossed, obviously angered at Sakura's_ flirting_.

"Did Sakura bother me or something? Why don't you ask her flirty-ass _secretary _Naruto?" Ino whipped her neck in his direction, "Oh, I mean Mr. Uzumaki. Why is she so touchy touchy with you Naruto? Do you and her have something going on behind my back?" Ino looked back out the window and remained silent the entire ride to his office

"Ino, wait up" Naruto parked his car in his parking spot and watched Ino jump out the truck and rush over to the sliding doors, "Damn Ino, hold on!" Naruto hollered over to her but it was no use as she saw her press the button for one of the two elevators and waited as it came down. Naruto, thinking he had time before the elevator came, walked over to the entrence just to see Ino walk into the elevator with the doors sliding closed as he got to it.

"Fuck" Naruto hit the front of the elevator with his fist, fuming with Ino's ways. "Damn" Naruto walked over to the elevator next to the elevator he was standing next to and pressed the up button. He waited a second before he heard the steel doors slide open, completely empty inside. He stepped on board, not knowing what was about to happen next as he pressed the floor that Naruto Jr was being kept at.

_"Hmm, your so cute Jr" _Sakura caressed the baby blonds hand softly with the tip of her fingers, feeling his pulse on his chest as he was fast asleep. Sakura looked around to see if the lady at the counter had came back but she was yet to be found. Her fingers ran back up to Naruto Jr's face, touching his soft lips and touching his cute little nose. The pink haired female eye'd her, what she thought, her soon-to-be-son.

Sakura bend over over the carriage to give the baby blond a kiss when she heard a the elevator door slide open with footsteps coming up close and quick to the room she was in. Sakura jumped up and gave one quick look back down at Naruto Jr before jumping behind the rooms door, moving back as close as the wall aloud her to. Her eye's wondered to the guy who had came in, and just like that, Naruto was in her path once again.

"Damn, seems like you _come_quick" Sakura moved from behind the door when she saw Naruto come into the room with eagerness, he jumped when his eye's landed on her evil smile. "Came here to check on your son, I was heading upstairs now" Sakura moved closer to the frightened blond.

"Um yea, thanks for the check up but you can head upstairs now Sakura" Naruto moved back to the carriage with his back against it as his eye's looked down at her hands that were now moving closer to his chest, "Sakura, what are you-" Naruto was stopped when she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Shhh" She whispered, moving closer to his body and grinding up against him, "Fuck me Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura's words were low and seductive but it hit Naruto like a loud yell to his ear, he tried to move back but Sakura was quick and slammed him against the wall, "Fuck me in this room Mr. Uzumaki, you know you want to" She said do to the brick she was feeling press against her lower waist.

"Mmm" Sakura moaned, smelling his odor like it was the last time, her hands moved down his chest to his belt buckle, tugging hard on it. "C'mon Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura breathed hard, runing her left hand down between his legs where she felt his hard long shaft bulging out. With her other hand, she pulled on his dress shirt from inside his pants and managed to pull it out. "You know you want this" She whispered into his ear, kissing his neck and forcing his hands onto her, the more he pulled away, the more he was falling for her trap.

"No Sakura, I have a wife. My child is in here for damn sake!" Naruto yelled, moving away and trying to pull his shirt back into his pants just to find out that Sakura had managed to unbuckle his belt and losen up his pants. Sakura moved in for the kill, turning around and bending over infront of him, "Sakura noo-" Naruto moaned, feeling her ass press against the head of his dick.

"Dont deny it Mr. Uzumaki, you said you wanted to be with me!" Sakura turned back around and kissed his lips hard, forcing her tongue inside of him and for once feeling his hands slide down her ass and gripping them with with a nice cup. "That's it" Sakura felt his tongue play inside her mouth as her hands slid back down to his zipper while Naruto pressed against the wall, watching her with hunger, "You want me to suck you off Mr. Uzumaki?" Sakura asked getting straight to the point.

Naruto noded his head softly while he shut his eye's as Sakura's hands ran down inside his pants and slid them down up to his upper thigh. Sakura's eye's wondered around the shaft poking out in her face trough the fabric of his black boxers. "Mmm" Sakura's hand ran down the shaft covered with the black fabric, just as her hands were going to go underneath, the elevator doors began to slide open and panic ran trough Naruto's body.

"Sakura, get up!" Naruto whispered loudly, hearing loud click-clack to a woman's high heels approaching the door, he knew who dose belong to. "Hide Sakura! Hide-" Naruto pulled his pants back up, forcing his shirt back into his pants in a sloppy manner, "Sakura, what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto whispered over to Sakura who stood there looking at him with a smile attached to her face.

"Why should I? We have a thing going on, she mide aswell find out" Sakura chuckled soflty but glared at Naruto when he had gripped her arm in a rough way, "Get off me! What the hell is your problem?!" Sakura tried to force him away from her but he pushed her in back of the door she was first hiding in.

"Stay quite, don't make a God damn sound you hear?" Naruto whispered over to her and ran back over to the crib where Naruto Jr was still fast asleep, Naruto looked down at him and pretended as if he hadn't done a thing as Ino walked trough the doors. He saw her from the corner of his eye's, but acted as if he didn't.

"Naruto" Ino spoke in a soft manner, looking down at the floor with sadness, "I'm sorry for over reacting at the restaurant, it was my fault. I just cant stand Sakura, that bitch" Ino's words had Sakura's ears hooked who looked on as she got closer to the man she wanted. Naruto looked up at Ino with confusion, looking straight ahead at Ino but really looking over at Sakura who was smiling over at him.

"Oh, Ino its fine. I told you me and Sakura don't have nothing together, shes just my secretary" Naruto's words hit Sakura like a brick, her eye's began to water and Naruto took notice of this, "Come here" Naruto leaned over to the blond and wrapped his arms around her, "Shes nothing" Naruto looked over at Sakura who had her hand over her mouth, trying to force back the loud cry.

"I went to your office to check if you had gone there first so I didn't see you and came here, you seen Sakura?" Ino asked Naruto in his ear, looking down at their baby as they hugged for a minute. Naruto took a second before answering, wondering if Ino knew Sakura was right behind the door they were inches away, with that, he took his chance.

"No I havnt. Why?"

"Just asking, didn't see her upstairs, the bitch" Ino felt something hard press up against her between her legs and broke the embrace, "Um, I guess I made you a bit happy?" Ino chuckled at his hard member poking out from his pants, "If you want-" Ino replayed what Sakura did and began to run her fingers down his chest.

"Slut" Sakura whispered with hate, not knowing her mind had spoke out loud. Ino began to turn around but Naruto grabbed her head as fast as he could and pulled her into a kiss, opening his eye's and giving her a dirty look as he continued to kiss Ino, making her moan trough out the room.

"I could've swore I heard her voice"

"Ino, the _bitch_is just getting to your head, she'll be gone soon" Naruto kissed Ino once more and pulled her close, "We'll save this for later, I'll meet you upstairs in a minute" Naruto began to walk her out while giving her kisses, not giving her a chance to turn around and see Sakura looking at them behind the door, "I wanna spend a minute with our son" Naruto broke the kiss once he knew he had guided her out the room.

"Alright, I'll see you upstairs" Ino gave him one last kiss and began to walk over to the elevators with Naruto's eye's glued to her back. Once he knew she was far enough, Naruto moved the door from Sakura and pulled her out into the open.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You want me and Ino to divorce over you? From this point on Sakura, you will just be my secretary and I am who you work for got that?" Naruto ordered with authority, apparently Sakura hadn't got trough his words as she began to chuckle when she heard the click-clack against the floor coming close to the room once again, "Shit!" Naruto pushed Sakura back behind the door and closed it near her body, seeing Ino walk in a second later.

"Ino, what happened? Why you came back?" Naruto asked out of breath, feeling his body shake but acting as if nothing had happened. Ino eye'd him down slowly, scaring the hell out of Naruto who surely thought he was caught in the act and in was just seconds before she found out about Sakura.

"Forgot my kiss" Ino walked passed him and leaned on the crib, kissing Naruto Jr's cheek soft but smelling a sweet scent, "That's weird" Ino stood up with her back against Naruto, smelling the scent closer to her nose as Naruto thought of a quick way to get her out of the room without turning around and spotting Sakura, "He smells like a woman's perfume"

"Its just the lady that runs the counter, she smells like that kind of stuff" Naruto moved behind Ino's body, moving his hands between her legs gently, giving her what she wanted so he wouldnt be caught, "Close your eye's Ino" Naruto whispered into her ear, she closed her eye's. Naruto ran his fingers softly against her skirt and ran it up to her stomach, Ino not realizing they were moving back a step with every touch.

"That's all for now Ino, get upstairs and get ready for a quicky" Naruto chuckled as Ino turned to him and kissed him on the lips, outside the room already. Ino walked passed him and headed over to the elevator, Naruto waiting for her to disappear behind the steel doors before going back in the room.

"I'm very impressed, you managed to escape her twice" Sakura chuckled, leaning over on the crib and looking up at Naruto who thought she was still in cover. "I'm a bitch huh?" Sakura's tone became very serious and just then, Naruto had regretted disrespecting Sakura and letting things get passed the limit, "I'm a bitch huh? Thats not what the fuck you were saying a minute ago when I was ready to suck your dick off right Mr. Uzumaki?!" Sakura yelled, pushing him away and delivering a slap across his face that echoed around the room as his flesh came in contact with her hand.

A minute passed as Sakura had her back towards Naruto, "I'm going to forgive you for this Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura began to chuckle softly to herself, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that about me, I know you want me Mr. Uzumaki, theirs no doubt" Sakura turned around and creeped closer to him with a smile full of bad intentions, "This is mine and all mine" Sakura gripped his sac along with his hard member with her right hand while he looked at her with fear, pain and pleasure.

"And I'm not sharing it with her" Sakura let loose of him and moved back with her eye's locked onto his, "Your mine Naruto" Sakura chuckled softly, "But before I go back to my desk and pack up for the day-" Sakura leaned in again and pressed her lips against his, Naruto letting her do so, "I may have forgave you but-" Sakura walked over to the rooms door and looked back at him, "As for Ino calling me a bitch, well-" Sakura walked into the light of the large room outside and just before she left, "We'll see who's the last bitch standing after I'm done with her" Sakura winked at him and walked away from the room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. His thoughts were running wild about what she had done, what they had done. Most importantly, what did Sakura have in store for Ino?

* * *

**That's that! Sorry it took me a while to update I'm currently working on my story _In Love With A Stripper_ and _Remember How Our Love Used To Be_so I've been busy but I will try to update this story as much as I can. Now what are Sakura's plans for Ino? Will she find out about what Naruto almost allowed her to do? Do you like this crazy side of Sakura? I personally think its sexy lmfao but anyways, Find out later in the story and to all my loyal fans still with me trough this story, please review! =]**


	9. Touch Me Trough The Phone

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love all my reviewers and I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story =] now again, here's the next chapter to _Obsessed_.**

* * *

**_Touch Me Trough The Phone_**

"Whats on your mind?" Ino asked the blond laying next to her in deep thought, he had his arms around his head with his blue eye's staring straight up at the ceiling above in their large bedroom, "Naruto? What are you thinking of?" Ino asked again, rolling closer to her husband on the bed.

"Oh-" Naruto snapped out of his trance and whipped his neck to the right, staring at Ino's blue pools, "Nothing, just thinking about today in the baby taker-" Naruto could've slapped himself for almost slipping out the secret he was going to have to take to his grave, "You know-" Naruto stuttered, "I was with Naruto Jr remember? I like seeing him sleep" Naruto looked forward out the window into the pitch black so she couldn't see his full lie.

"Speaking of that-" Ino moaned, kissing the side of Naruto's cheek and reaching under the covers where Naruto layed with his boxers and nothing more. "We have to finish what we started earlier" Ino moaned into his ear and kissed down his face, fumbling with her hands and his boxers, she gripped his member, giving it a good squeeze. "You like that?" Ino moaned, seeing Naruto jump with his eye's bulge out his head.

"Lower" Naruto ordered, trying to maintain his heavy breathing as Ino crawled under the covers, he saw her disappeared between the sheets. Ino made her way below his waist, jerking and stroking his hard thick dick trough the fabric of his boxers. "Mmm, slide them off" Naruto closed his eye's and moaned, putting both his hands under the covers to slide his boxers off. She stopped him.

Ino moved his hands out the way and pushed them back up to the surface, "I told you I'm in control, Mr. Uzumaki" Ino moaned out loud and giggled, being called that by his wife made him remember how Sakura called him that while trying to have her way with him. Naruto and Ino had gone home after his little secret with Sakura, Naruto promising to sex up the blond later that night.

Later was now, as the moon stood high in the star filled sky, Naruto knowing this night was going to be perfect with his wife under the sheets ready to take him on cloud nine. But that was far from what Naruto had to expect tonight as he was soon going to hear a familiar voice, that voice being Sakura.

The blond fumbled with Naruto's boxers, sliding them down to his feet and throwing them down next to the bed. Ino always managed to be surprised by her husbands size, he was big, he was thick, he was perfect as she was to him. Naruto moaned and groaned, wanting to push his wife's head down his erected penis, but he stood frozen as Ino buried her tongue down his sac, licking from his balls up to the tip of his member.

Naruto couldn't help himself but grasp the sheets of their large bed, holding his legs down in pleasure as Ino took the head of his hard member into her mouth, she licked and blew on the tip, stroking what wasn't in her mouth. Ino grasped his meat and kissed the sides, massaging his balls in her opposite hand, feeling the warmth in her palm. She knew that drove him wild.

For the next ten minutes, Naruto remained able to control himself from cuming as Ino took him down her throat and took him back out. Repeating this process, Ino became hot and horny, she needed him as much as he needed her. Ino began to slide her panties down, sliding them in a hurry and raised them above the sheets. Naruto smiling at this, took them and grasped them. He dropped them to the floor and raised the sheets, watching Ino enter herself with her middle finger.

Five minutes later, Naruto was ready to explode into Ino's mouth, she was working her moves, especially with her tongue as she swerved it around the head and took him down her throat again, feeling his pre-cum drip down in her mouth as she fingered herself with more passion of fantasies her husband could make come true, that was going to make come true tonight but that all changed when the phone began to ring on the night table next to the bed.

Naruto continued to moan and grasp Ino's head down on his hard cock when she stopped and took a good suck and raising up from under the covers. Ino looked at him while nodding her head over at the phone, "Answer the phone" Ino chuckled while jerking off his smooth member as he continued to moan and groan.

"I'll just call back when were done" Naruto whined, pointing down at his dick that was throbbing in pain. He looked at Ino who immediately crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl, "Find but keep going" Naruto thought of the crazed scene of him talking on the phone with her person on the other end not knowing what Ino was doing to him.

Naruto leaned over to the small night table and grabbed the phone from its socket, reading the caller ID gave him a suspicious look, "Its private" Naruto raised a eyebrow but didn't think to much on it as Ino ignored his comment and went back down on him, "Hello" Naruto answered the phone with a moan that accidentally slipped out, the persons voice on the other end send a chill down his spine.

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki" The one and only, Sakura replied on the other end with a low and seductive voice, "Ohh, what was that? Thinking about what we did earlier?" Sakura chuckled softly at his moan that managed to leave his mouth, she couldn't see him but he began to turn bright red, "Seems like I called you at a bad time huh? From what I hear your with that bitch aren't you?" Sakura asked with the same low tone, hearing the wet sucking noises in the back.

"Um, Tsunade, yea you called at a-" Naruto began to shake, Ino took notice but was enjoying his cock in her mouth to have a care for. "You called at a bad time, _Tsunade_" Naruto closed his eye's as he thought of the chance of getting caught, "We have another meeting tomorrow Tsunade?" Naruto asked pretending to be talking to his boss while keeping his cool as he tried not to moan for Sakura's pleasure, he couldn't help that Ino had learned every move with him.

"Tsunade huh? Another stupid bitch. Listen Mr. Uzumaki, we will have another meeting very soon. Tsunade has told me that I will be working for someone new starting tomorrow, I'll miss you thought" Sakura laughed, enjoying making him suffer in front of his wife, "Is she doing you good Mr. Uzumaki? She cant do as best as I can right?" Sakura waited and saw no answer do to the long silent, "That's what I thought, you know what you said today Mr. Uzumaki? 'If I was single I would date you', well I'll make sure that will happen" Sakura added in a cheery voice.

"Listen Tsunade, this is a bad time. I'll just see you tomorrow-" Naruto moved his thumb to the 'end' button on his phone as he was getting tired of Sakura's mind games, "Have a goodnight Tsunade-" Naruto was about to click when Sakura, once again, had another trick up her sleeve.

"Hang up on me and you'll regret it" Sakura quickly replied with a more demanding voice, "That's what I thought" Sakura smiled sinisterly when she noticed she was still on the line with him, "I'll tell her Mr. Uzumaki, I can promise you I will if you hang up on me. Tell her to leave the room" Sakura demanded with a furious voice, Naruto shook his head at the position he had put himself in.

"Tsunade I cant do that-"

"Do as I say dam-it!" Sakura yelled into the phone, loud enough to get Ino's attention. Naruto looked up at her with fear and worry as she raised both her eye's brows and gave him a questioning look, "Tell that bitch to leave the damn room now Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura demanded again, this time lowering her voice back to where she began.

Naruto thought about it for a second and came to a conclusion, he couldn't win against Sakura, "Honey, I think Naruto Jr is crying, can you check on him" Naruto smiled up at her who waited a minute, staring into his blue eye's, he hoped she wasn't onto his white lie. "Can you give me something to drink to? I'll keep it warm and hard for you" Naruto faked a chuckle while stroking his long member with his left hand.

"Fine, I'll be back" Ino leaned in and kissed Naruto's soft lips. The blond female grabbed her bathrobe and slipped into it, covering her lower naked body. Naruto waited a couple of seconds before hearing Ino's steps away from the room and on the other side of the balcony to answer Sakura.

"Alright Sakura, what the hell do you want? How did you get my number?" Naruto asked trying to keep his voice low and calm but it wasn't working, he was furious and full of rage at the stunt Sakura had made with just one phone call, "Answer me you crazy bitch!" Naruto yelled into the phone when he got no response.

"A crazy bitch? The insults just keep coming" Sakura laughed again, she layed on her large bed with nothing but her pink bra and panties on her body, she rolled around on her back before answering again, "I want to make love to you Naruto, whats so crazy about that?" Sakura moaned into the phone, surprisingly taking away some of Naruto's anger, "Talk dirty to me Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura chuckled like a little girl, running the tip of her fingers along her flat smooth and creamy stomach, "That's a order not a choice" Sakura giggled again, she was in full control and will have Naruto on locked for the longest.

"No Sakura, what the hell is wrong with you? I'm hanging up" Naruto moved the phone away from his ear and was about to hang up when he hear Sakura's words hook him once again, something about Sakura was putting him in a trance, he had to escape before this went any farther.

"Mmm, Mr. Uzumaki, I want to suck your long, thick dick in my mouth" Sakura moaned and waited a minute, hearing if he had hung up the phone. Surprisingly he was still on the line, she smiled sinisterly at how easy he truly was, "I wanna do crazy things to you that your bitch cant do for you" Sakura moaned and closed her eye's, sliding her panties down to her feet and throwing them at her dresser in her room, "I want you to fuck me-" Sakura knew what every guy loved to hear and this next word drove Naruto out of control, "Daddy"

Naruto was now officially hooked to her words, he looked down at his soften member that had began to increase with hardness as he heard her moan trough the phone, he held the phone with his left hand and ran his right hand down his abdominal and onto his hard cock, "I do _want _to fuck you" And with those words, Sakura smiled sinisterly at what she managed to get done.

"Good Daddy, I just want to taste you in my mouth Mr. Uzumaki, kiss you and suck on you-" Sakura spread her legs farther apart on her bed as she ran her middle finger down there, flicking her throbbing clit, "And make you cum" Sakura moaned into the phone, Naruto hearing the swallow of spit she took as he knew what she was doing to herself, "Mr. Uzumaki, I want you to lick my chest and my pussy, lick it good" Sakura continued to flick at her flit as her middle finger made its way down to her entrance.

"Mmm Sakura, I just wanna grab you and place you on top of my desk and fuck your brains out" Naruto moaned into the phone, stroking his long dick as he closed his eye's picturing the wild sex scene, "I wanna feel inside you-" Naruto moaned, feeling a strong sexual connection he had never felt before. He knew this was wrong, but his hormones were controlling his actions.

"Your making my so wet Daddy" Sakura sounded like a young seductive girl, sliding her middle finger inside her tight woman hood and sliding them out with one quick move. "You don't want that trashy Ino do you Mr. Uzumaki?" Sakura almost chuckled with the words leaving her mouth.

At that moment, reality had kicked in as Naruto stopped stroking, and got real. "No, Sakura-" Naruto breathed a bit hard, "I love my wife Ino, I cant do this to her" Naruto's eye's remained closed as he kept fantasizing about all the crazy things Sakura could do, "Call me Daddy again" Naruto wanted to hear it one more time, he liked it when Ino used it, but loved the way Sakura said it even better.

"Daddy, your gonna fuck me right? I want my legs over your shoulders, as you enter my tight pussy Mr. Uzumaki" Sakura was now beginning to lose focus on her goal as her fingers began to get slippery with her orgasm approaching, "Describe_ it _for me" Sakura moaned into the phone, she hadn't had a chance to see it from it earlier, at least now she would get a mental picture that would last a life time.

Naruto jerked himself harder, feeling the cum ready to blow over his abs, "Its long, thick and waiting to be inside you Sakura" Naruto's mind was beginning to spin, he wanted to stop and hoped she would stop. But he knew better, he couldn't resist their sexual connection, this would come back to bite him harder as things would soon begin to get more interesting.

Both continued to moan and please themselves on trough the phone, hearing each other groan with the enjoyment of the noises. Minutes passed as Naruto started to hear footsteps at the door, Sakura noticed he had stopped jerking himself off when he whispered, "Oh shit" On the line, "Whats wrong Daddy? Have to go?" Sakura breathed out as she came all over her middle and index finger, Naruto never had a chance.

Naruto snapped and opened his eye's, noticing that this wasnt a wet dream, it was his life. Naruto quickly stopped his hand jerking and covered his hard throbbing member with the sheets as Ino walked into the room with a glass of orange juice, "She's still on the phone with you?" Ino asked in a angered voice, "Give me that phone" Ino put the glass cup down on the counter and began making her way over to Naruto, he had seconds before he was busted. _Literaly_.

"I guess she's there Mr. Uzumaki, I'll be keeping in touch" Sakura breathed softly, smiling sinisterly again as she moved the phone away from her ear, "Goodnight Mr. Uzumaki, we should do this again sometime, and remember, watch what you say over the phone. Your wife might find out " Sakura laughed histarically and heard Ino's voice answer the phone as she took if from Naruto's grasp and talked into it. Just as she rudely said hello, Sakura had hung up and pressed stop on her phone's recording machine.

* * *

**Wow! Sakura recorded the entire conversation?! What will happen now? Did Naruto really mean to say all those things or was he just caught up in the moment? Hope you enjoyed this hot chapter, please review =]**


	10. Dangerous

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love all my reviewers and I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story =] now again, here's the next chapter to _Obsessed_.**

* * *

_**Dangerous**_

_"I wonder if she's going to be here today" _Naruto thought over and over again as the elevator continued its way up the tall building where he would soon await his destiny with her if she did lie about working with someone else around the building. The elevator finally reached the last floor where a ding noise rang and the steel doors slid open.

"Hello Tsunade, good morning." Naruto jumped at the sight of seeing Tsunade staring at him in front of the elevator, the coffee Naruto held in his right hand almost slipped and poured over his blue suit, "How's your morning?" Naruto stepped out the elevator and walked around her while watching her hop onto the elevator with a satisfied look on her face.

"Its going perfect as a matter a fact. That bitch Sakura is finally gone from this floor so hopefully I wont be able to see her the rest of the day." Tsunade smiled with a sinister look over at the blond who looked shaken, "I'm out for a coffee run, get to your damn job." Tsunade hit the down button as the doors slid shut closed.

_"She really is gone." _Naruto smiled around the floor, walking with pride and confident until he saw a piece of paper folded with a red bow around it on Sakura's desk, ex-desk. Naruto's body began to shake once again when he saw that Shikamaru had not been in his office, and everyone was down the hall in the snack room. _"What is this?" _Naruto walked closer to the desk where he saw the letter up close.

Naruto took hold of the letter in his hands as he set his briefcase he was holding in his opposite hand down on the desk along with the coffee cup. His fingers ran along the soft, smooth red ribbon,_ "This must be a trick or something." _Naruto shook his head to his left to check if anyone was coming to jump out and prank him. _No one._

"What the-" Naruto slid the bow off the letter and unfolded the piece of paper, reading what he saw made his knees get weak. _"Go In To Your Office and Find A Surprise Mr. Uzumaki"_ Was what the letter said with printed red lips at the bottom of the paper,_ her _lips with red lipstick. Naruto's eye's slowly made there way over to his office door, "Sakura, get out." Naruto barked, looking back to see if someone was coming.

Seeing that no one was coming out his office, Naruto held the letter in his grip and walked closer to the door, his heart rate racing like it has been from the beginning of this problem with Sakura. Naruto approached the door and grabbed the doorknob, preparing for the worst that could happen. As he turned the knob, he jumped as someones hand came down on his shoulder.

"Whoa Naruto, whats up? Its me Shikamaru." Shikamaru laughed at the worried look in Naruto's face, "Whats wrong? Somethings bothering you? You look paranoid." Shikamaru stepped next door and opened up the door to his office, "Relax, I'll be next door if you need me." Shikamaru nodded his head and disappeared behind his office door, leaving Naruto alone with a shaking hand barely holding onto the letter.

Naruto remained in silence for a few minutes before realizing he still had a challenge behind his office door. "Sakura." Naruto whispered, putting his ear to the door with his grip on the door knob, "Fuck." Naruto closed his eye's and turned the knob, opening the door with a loud squeaking noise.

"What the-" Naruto opened up the door and quickly closed it behind him, his eye's wondered over to his desk where he saw a bunch of pictures laying face up scattered all over his desk. The blond rushed over to the desk and took the first one to his hand, "Sakura." Naruto looked at the photo that appeared to be Sakura, not only did it have her in it, the pictures revlieved another side of the promiscuous female.

Sakura was laying on her bed with her legs wide open, the pink panties hiding her privates. The second picture Naruto took into his hands had Sakura with no bra on but her palms covering her nipples, the smile Sakura had in the picture send a chill down Naruto's back. After going trough all the photos of Sakura half undressed, Naruto felt something next to his shoe, he looked down to find the small portrait where him and Ino stood with Naruto Jr, the small portrait was face down.

Naruto got down to retrieve it and flipped it to the picture side where he saw the glass of the small frame broken into pieces with Ino's head ripped off the picture. He continued to look at the picture for a few more seconds before realizing what Sakura's true intentions were, _"She's crazy." _Naruto stepped back and jumped when he heard the knock at the door.

"Hold on!" Naruto ran to the other side of the desk where he opened his bottom drawer and threw all the pictures into it, _"Fuck." _Naruto grabbed the broken frame and gave it one more look, enraged with anger and pain. It felt terrible to put the frame in the drawer, feeling Ino had left his life.

"Its just me, I need some paper clips for some paper. You have any?" Shikamaru asked, opening the door and looking over at Naruto giving out hard breaths, "What the hell is wrong with you this morning Naruto?" Shikamaru stepped into the room and walked up to the front of his desk, "Whats going on Naruto?" Shika set his hands on his desk and looked him square in the eye's.

"Its nothing Shikamaru-"

"Don't give me that B.S. I know when something up with you Naruto, I worked with you enough to know you like the back of my hand-" Shikamaru looked down at his hand and gave it a quizzicle look, "What the hell is that?" Shikamaru pointed to his back hand and busted into laughter. Seeing he wasn't going to get any humor from him, Shikamaru relaxed and asked once again, "What the hell is wrong Naruto?"

"Is just that Sak-" Naruto stopped when he saw the familiar brunette walking into the room with a dress skirt and a green vest, holding a briefcase in her hands as she rushed over to him with concern, "Temari!" Naruto shouted when he saw one of his old secretary's walking into the room and giving him a hug, "Whats wrong? Why you look like that?" Naruto stepped back to see Temari and Shika exchange flirtatious looks.

"Its your wife Ino, she just called me right now. Ino's at the hospital. Apparently someone tried to mug her or something when she was leaving Naruto Jr at the babysitter." Temari's words hit Naruto like a brick, his wife was in danger and someone had tried to do her harm. _But who?_

"Are you serious?! Temari, I have to get over there now. I just got here too." Naruto slammed his fists down on the desk and ran out the office, grabbing his briefcase and pulling out his pen and some paper, "What hospital she said she was at?" Naruto wrote the hospitals name on it and knew that it was a ten minute drive away from the building. "Call Tsunade and tell her I had to go Temari, thanks for coming back to work." Naruto hugged her and ran down the hallway.

"Naruto, where are those paper clips before you go?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who was pressing on the down button of the elevator.

"Its in one of my drawers!" Naruto shouted and slid inside the elevator that opened up, the steel doors closed and now it was time for his second challenge waiting for him in the parking lot, it was going to be much harder for him to get to his wife with a loose girl having her eye's on him.

"I'm going to call Tsunade and tell her what happened Ino, I'll be right back." Temari click-clacked her green high heels down the hallway, with Shikamaru's eye's glued to her lower backside. Once she was gone, Shika remembered the real reason he was looking for Naruto, _paper clips._

_"What drawer is it in?" _Shikamaru asked himself, opening every cabinet until he reached the bottom cabinet where he saw all the photos of Sakura half undressed, _"What the fuck!?" _Shikamaru took a handful of photos and put them on top of Naruto's desk, _"Whoa-" _Shikamaru eyed the pictures closely with shock in them, he looked back down at the cabinet and pulled out the small frame that was faced down. _"Naruto-" _Shikamaru gasped when he saw the smashed glass with Ino's head ripped off the family picture, _"No wonder your acting all funny, your having a affair with Sakura"_

"Shikamaru, Tsunade wants you to sign the papers in her office, lets go." Temari startle him, Shikamaru dropping the frame on his toe and jumping up in pain, "Sorry for that, its her order Shika. What are you looking at?" Temari stepped closer in the room to get a better look at the pictures Shikamaru was holding.

"Nothing, nothing, I found those paper clips I needed. Lets go." Shikamaru slipped all the pictures back in the back drawer and looked back up at Temari, _"But before I go-"_Shikamaru searched for a specific picture of Sakura down in the drawer, once he had it he slipped it into his coats pocket with a sinister smile, _"I'ma take this for safe keeping"_

_"Damn Ino, please be okay, please be okay." _Naruto hoped for when he hopped out of the elevator and exited the large building, _"I'm coming for you Ino."_Naruto got close to his truck and unlocked it with the keys he had slipped out his pocket, _"Hmm." _Naruto noticed Sakura's car wasn't in its spot next to his truck, _"Whatever-" _Naruto shook the thought out of his head and pulled the seat belt over his body but let it go when he saw the passenger door swing open, _and in she came._

Sakura nothing but a long brown coat to her knees as she slid in the truck with her black high heels, "Hello again Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura smiled over at the blond who was looking down at her creamy legs as she closed the door and locked it, "We _neeeed _to stop meeting like this." Sakura laughed evilly, "I hope you liked the pictures I gave you." Sakura leaned over to Naruto but he moved farther.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing in here? Your going to cost me my job-" Naruto saw her pulling back on the seat as it went back, extending her body, "What are you doing Sakura? Get out please-" Naruto saw Sakura pulling on the vast around her jacket, he knew he couldn't be this foolish with his wife in trouble at the hospital.

"You should've seen last night Mr. Uzumaki-" Sakura began to unravel the vast around the jacket, "All I could do was fantasize about what you could do to me-" Sakura finally untangled the vast and parted them, "And what I can do for you." Sakura whipped open her jacket wide open, exposing her matching purple bra and panties, "Over and over and over and ov-"

"That's enough Sakura! What the hell is your problem climbing into my car like this-" Naruto was hushed when she leaned over and put her finger to his lips, "Sakura, no-" Naruto moaned when she pressed her hand down on his chest, relaxing him on the drivers seat, "Noo-"

"Relax, let me do all the work Mr. Uzumaki-" Sakura chuckled, knowing she had him where she wante, "Look at me." Sakura ordered in a seductive tone, Naruto turning his head at her direction while her right hand massaged his thighs, "You like this?" Sakura smiled at Naruto serious look, rubbing her hand slower up his thigh, "How about this?" Sakura saw Naruto nod slowly when she was inches away from his hardened member, You want this?" Sakura layed back down on the seat, running her finger to the fabric of her panties, "Touch me" Sakura saw his eye's wondering up and down her creamy body.

"Touch me Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura grabbed hold of his left hand and pressed it down softly against her stomach, the sweet odor she gave out expanded trough the car with power, "Mmmm-" Sakura moaned, feeling his soft fingers run down her abdominal, "Slower baby-" Sakura moaned, parting her legs as Naruto reached her belly button, "Back up." Sakura ordered, not losing grip on his hand as his fingers ran back up her body, giving her pleasurable chills and moans.

"Mr. Uzumaki, I want you to be my lover right now." Sakura stood up in her seat and began to kiss Naruto's cheeks, Naruto remained still as she kissed and sucked on his neck, "Mmm." Sakura moaned, pulling at his dress shirt she had manage to undo from under his pants, "Let me unbutton this for you-" Sakura unbuttoned the shirt down midway when she had access to his nipples, licking and sucking on the hard buds.

"Pull the seat back." Sakura moved back, Naruto staring right back at with a serious look. Sakura had hoped her tricks wouldnt ware off on him so soon but luckily, Naruto pulled the seat back as he layed on his back with his shirt halfway unbuttoned, "I'ma ride you Mr. Uzumaki, close your eye's." Sakura waited for the blond to close his eye's before she slipped out the small camera she had in her jacket, she pressed play as soon as she positioned it on top of passenger seats compartment.

"You like this?" Sakura ran her fingers down his perfect abs, she licked her finger slowly before moving down between his legs where she buried her face at the hard stiffen member poking out trough his dress pants. Sakura massaged her lips around the fabric of his pants, kissing at his shielded member, "I like it rough." Sakura hopped on top of Naruto's body, moving her waist down on his hard member that she felt poking at her clit trough her panties, "Oh Naruto, I'm going to make you mine." Sakura went down and kissed his softy lips, sucking on his tongue that was battling for control.

"Touch me." Sakura moved his hands down at the side of her waists, "Touch me there." Sakura whispered in his ear, whipping his neck back at the feeling of his fingers traveling between her legs, "Right there Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura moaned, feeling his fingers move in a circular motion at her clit trough the fabric of her panties.

"Sakura." Naruto moaned, thrusting his hips upward at her, "No-" Naruto wished he wasn't so week minded around Sakura but unfortunately he was and she was getting what she wanted. "Sakura, I have to go Sakura. My wife is in trouble at the hospital." Naruto felt her hand run down on his hard dick, squeezing it and fingering his balls.

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Naruto's eye's popped open when he heard that familiar voice, _"Tsunade." _Naruto thrusts his hips in her a bit more but stopped when he heard the yells coming closer, "Get off me Sakura, this is wrong. I have a fucking wife for damn sake!" Naruto snapped, pushing Sakura over on the passenger seat and pulling the seat back up, "This will never happen again do you hear me Sakura? No one will ever know what happened, just get the hell out of my car." Naruto tried to button his shirt up, wiping away all her licks and kisses while looking out the window for Tsunade.

The blond finally spotted his boss yelling at a security guard for a problem she was having and going inside the building, "Sakura, get out my car, I'm not going to say it again." Naruto waited for Sakura to step out but all she did was fumble around with her jacket, she was really retrieving the camera that had dropped when he threw her, "Get out my fucking car!!"

Sakura jumped, her smile being replaced with a scared look, "I'm leaving, but this isn't the last of us-" Sakura slipped the camera into her jacket and wrapped the vast around the jacket again, hiding away her naked body. The seductive vixen unlocked the door and stepped out the truck, "Oh, and as for your wife-" Sakura smiled up at him with triumph, "That was only the beginning of what I'm going to do to her." Sakura's face twisted as she grabbed the door and slammed with force.

"Whatever-" Naruto started up the car and quickly drove forward about to exit the dark and empty parking lot, "Wait-!" Naruto slammed his foot down on the breaks and replayed Sakura's words in his head, _"That was only the beginning of what I'm going to do to her." _Naruto's eye's widen at the fact he had learned, Sakura was responsible for his wife's being at the hosptiol. In a flash, Naruto looked back at where he had left her to find that she was already gone. Naruto knew he was dealing with someone more then crazy, Sakura's had true intentions on making him belong to her by anyway necessary, _he was dealing with someone dangerous._

* * *

**WHOA! Once again, Sakura was almost there but no cigar! What will happen now? What did sakura mean behind her words? Is she really behind the mystery with Ino's attack? Most importantly, will she be able to steel Naruto's heart and everything he has? Find out later in the chapter as things become even more interesting between the love triangle, please review! =]**

**BTW: What do you think of Sakura so far? Creepy? Sexy? Lmao, let me know!**


	11. Until Your Mine

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone, I love all my reviewers and I'm glad all of you are enjoying this story =] now again, here's the next chapter to _Obsessed_. BTW: I apologize for not updating any of my stories, but I'm back like I never left so _Confession of A True Vixen_ will be updated soon ^_^****

* * *

**

_**Until Your Mine**_

It took Naruto ten minutes to get to the parking lot of the hospital that Ino was staying at. He rushed out his truck and into the brightness of the sun, he ran over to the emergency door and opened it, he tucked his shirt in his pants once again so Ino wouldn't get suspicious.

"I'm looking for Ino Uzumaki." Ino ran over to the large counter where a nurse was sitting at her desk in front of a computer, the phone in her hand, "Excuse me, I said I'm looking for Ino Yamanaka." Naruto saw that the nurse wasn't getting anywhere with his words, "Excuse me!" Naruto yelled at the rude nurse, getting her attention along with many people in the waiting room.

"Fuck you." Naruto told the woman who jumped at his words, the blond began to walk towards the entrance to the patients rooms. Naruto opened up the room and walked in with the nurse staring at him in surprise, he continued walking, seeing room for room but only finding patients who had only a certain amount of time to live.

"Ino-" Naruto walked into a room at the far end of the hallway, he looked inside and found the blond laying on a hospital bed with a IV in her wrist and a oxygen masked on top of her mouth and nose., "Ino." Naruto whispered, his eye's opening wider at the purple bag Ino had under her eye's, _"Sakura." _Naruto knew she was the cause of his wife being on this bed, injured. "Damn." Naruto made a hard fist, trying no to hit it against the hard wall, "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Naruto paced back and forth across the small room, seeing all the equipment doctors and nurses used.

"I'm here for you Ino." Naruto leaned in close to Ino who was wearing a white gown and kissed her soft cheeks. The blond husband continued to watch his wife resting peacefully and noticed there was a bathroom inside the room, he walked in and turned the bright white light on. Naruto washed his face softly, trying to erase the memory of what he and Sakura had done together in his car, what he almost let go to far.

He walked out the bathroom, not looking in the mirror and seeing the big mistake he had forgot to check. Back in the darkness of the room, Naruto walked out and found a doctor walking past with a clip board, "Excuse me doctor, do you know if Ino Uzumaki will be alright?" Naruto asked with a sad tone, the doctor looked over inside the room and saw the blond sleeping and looked back down at his clipboard.

"Yes, we had to put in a couple of stitches on her left eye and she was having trouble breathing but she'll be fine sir, shes resting now." The brown haired doctor smiled up at Naruto who was looking at him in a serious manner, "She'll be fine, she could leave in tomorrow in the afternoon if everything checks out good alright?" He asked Naruto who nodded his head, "Good, your allowed to stay here with her if you want. Make yourself comfortable." The doctor finished and continued walking down the hallway full of nurses and other men dressed the same way as him.

_"Ugh. My meeting retreats tomorow night." _Naruto shook his head as the doctor left and walked back into the dark room where he walked around Ino's long bed and saw the small stitches that were on the side of Ino's eye, "That bitch is going to pay for this" Naruto thought as he sat on a chair in front of Ino's bed. His eye's began to slowly close the more he relaxed in the soft chair, before he knew it he was fast asleep with his arms crossed.

Night time had fallen, both blonds fast asleep in the small room. The nurses and doctors had calmed down from the days work but some were still checking on patients. The entire hospital was quite with only the heart monitors of some beeping. The nurse in the lobby sat alone with no one in the lobby, she was about to check some papers when the emergency door swung open and a woman walked in with wearing a brown coat and a black high heels click clacking over to the nurses counter.

"Excuse me miss-"

The woman turned around to see her, the black sunglasses covering her eye's, "I'm here to see my sister, Ino Uzumaki." She pretended to get emotional, "Please miss. I have to see her. I'm worried sick, please." Sakura put a good show for the woman who buzzed the door open for her and gave the room number Ino was staying in to her, "Thank you so much, bless your heart." Sakura made her way into the door leading to the long empty hallway with bright lights, _"Stupid bitch." _Sakura laughed to herself with a devilish smile.

_"Where the hell are you Ino?"_ Sakura searched the rooms number until she realized it was at the end of the hallway, _"Hmm." _Sakura click clacked her heels over to the room at the end, all the doctors and nurses not even looking up to see who she was, "Here you are-" Ino smiled as she entered the room where he found Ino laying down with her head tilted to her left, _"Hmm, here you are to." _Sakura's smile became larger when she saw Naruto sitting on the chair, "Its alright Mr. Uzumaki, we'll soon be together. Let me just take care of this-" Sakura took her glasses off to take a look at her work she had done earlier.

_"Impressive." _Sakura chuckled softly and slid her glasses back over her eye's, "I got you something Ino, its a special _going away _present-" Sakura spoke to the defenseless blond and opened up her brown coat and slipped out the black rose she had stored in her inside pocket. The black rose stood at the tip of Sakura's fingers, the color was dark and dreadful but deeper inside, it was beautiful.

"Here you go Ino." Sakura placed the beautiful black rose on top of her stomach and stood back to see the respirator that was keeping her alive for the moment being do to Sakura injuring her ribs and lungs, "Before I go-" Sakura leaned closer to Ino's forehead and gave her the kiss of death. "Goodbye Ino." Sakura whispered into her ear and bend over to the connection to the respirator, her hands crawled on top of it and gripped it tightly in her hands and pulled it out. Sakura stood back up to see Ino's body begin to twitch, just as Ino was loosing oxygen, she opened up her eye's to lock with Sakura' s grin, "Bye bye." Sakura stood back and turned her back on Ino, walking away slowly as she found the staircase and quickly disappeared down the steps.

"Nar-" Ino couldn't get the words out so her hands and fingers began to move to the connected remote next to her thigh, "Nurse-" Ino took control of the remote and pressed the emergency button, in under ten seconds a nurse ran into the room, "Cant-breathe." Ino coughed out, the nurse saw the problem and connected the power switch back into the connection, the oxygen mask was now working again.

Ino began to breathe hard again as the oxygen entered her nose and mouth, "Naruto-" Ino spoke out, waking up Naruto who quickly got to his feet and adjusted to the light that the nurse had turned on, "Its Sakura, shes here-" Ino pointed out the door, Naruto became enraged in anger and ran out the room and looked to his right to hear the stairways door close. He hit the door open and ran down the steps.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, echoing his voice down the steps as he heard the steps of high heels running down on the lower part. Getting down to the bottom of the steps, Naruto opened the exit door and looked around to see Sakura. She was gone. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled, slamming his fist on the hard door but not letting it go. "Fuck-" Naruto looked down and saw something that surprised him, something that gave him a chill.

"Whats this?" Naruto kneeled down with his foot holding the door open and grabbed the blood red rose on the floor attached to a small note, "A rose?" Naruto asked around, looking up to see if _she_ was watching him. The blond grabbed the rose and moved the letter to his fingers where he opened it up and read:

_"Roses are red, I know you want me in your bed. Black roses are death, soon Ino will be out of our lives for good Mr. Uzumaki. S + N Forever" _Naruto had a weerd feeling after reading the small note written in red ink, Sakura was literally going to get rid of Ino whatever way she could.

Naruto grabbed the note and red rose and went back in the staircase, running back up to the first floor with two steps at a time. _"Damn."_Was the only thing she could think of as he re-entered the hospital and walked into the room Ino was still laying in with the nurse next to her, "Ino, your OK?" Naruto was about to question her but noticed the nurse was still there, "Excuse me, can me and my wife have a moment alone? We'll call you if anything happens." Naruto saw the smile and nod the nurse gave him as she walked out.

"What happened Ino? You alright?" Naruto asked, noticing the black rose in Ino's hands, _"Black roses are death." _Naruto remembered the writing on the note, and began to get closer to Ino with nervousness, "This was Sakura wasn't it?"

"Hell yea Naruto, whats-" Ino took a deep breath using the oxygen mask, "Going on between you two? Is there something I dont know?" Ino asked with a attitude as she threw the black rose in his face, "Look at me Naruto, I'm in a damn hospital bed and she just tried to kill me, I saw her with my own eye's." Ino was begining to tear up at the sight of Sakura pulling a fast one again, this time succeeding in her mission.

"Relax Ino, were going to find her. I don't know why she did this-" Naruto held Ino's face to his chest, "I don't know why, but I'll find out about it." Naruto kissed Ino's forehead and pulled back, "Ino, tomorrow's that-" Naruto put his hands inside his coat pocket and felt around, shaking at the missing item, "No-" Naruto shook his head, trying to remember where he had las placed it, "Ino, I don't have-my wallet. Ino, I must've left it in my office." Naruto took his hands out his pocket and looked Ino in her worried eye's, "I need to go back to the office Ino." Naruto saw Ino look down and nod, "I promise I'll be back Ino, I just need to get my wallet before the building locks up for the night." Naruto gave a kiss to the blonds forehead and ran out the room and down the hall.

Once in his car, Naruto turned it on and zoomed out the parking lot. Naruto drove against time, looking at it every five seconds, reading _9:50 p.m._ _"I have ten minutes to get there." _Naruto made a sharp turn and continued to pass all the cars, even ignoring one red light. _"I'm here." _Naruto gave a deep breath as he entered the empty parking lot of his building. "Shit." Naruto parked in the first spot closest to the sliding door and ran out his car, slamming the door behind him.

"Fuck!" Naruto yelled, walking up to the doors that remained closed. "Ugh." Naruto searched his pants pocket and took the doors key out and unlocked it, running inside and pressing up on the elevator. The steel doors quickly opened up, Naruto quickly jumping inside and pressing his destination floor. "Damn, you scared me." Naruto jumped as the doors slid open and a male ganetor was standing in front of him with a wet mop.

"You need help sir?"

"No, I got it from here. Thanks." Naruto ran down the empty, dark hallway. Trying not to fall on the wet marble floor. _"Keys-" _Naruto took his keys out his pocket again and unlocked the door to his office,_ "Phew." _Naruto wiped his sweaty forehead as he entered his office and didn't bother turning the lights on as he had some help with the hallways lights shining in a bit. The blond searched his desk with his hands feeling on everything in there way.

"Hmm-?" Naruto jumped, hearing a laughter coming from afar, "Who's there?" Naruto asked, remaining still in the darkness of his office. A few seconds passed, nothing. "Who's there?" Naruto asked again, "Whatever-" Naruto shook his head and continued to search for his wallet around his desk, "Who the fuck is there?" Naruto asked with a louder tone, anger filling the room as he turned back towards the door that was now moving slowly. Someone had touched it.

"Hey ganator guy, go do your damn job before I shove that mop in your ass!" Naruto yelled, walking over to the door and looking out to find no one, _"Relax Naruto, its just you." _Naruto's body began to shake as no one answered his call, he was alone. Oh so he thought.

"Fuck it." Naruto rushed back over to his desk and put his hands back on the steel, feeling around to see where he had misplaced his walet. "What the-" Naruto's fingers came to contact with flesh, Naruto moved his fingers around, feeling the creamy feeling on his fingers as he remembered the touch. "No.." Naruto moved back slowly, hearing a females chuckle echo around his office, "Not again.."

"What the hell-" Naruto's eyes widened as he backed up to the door and switched the lights on, "Sakura-" Naruto jumped when he saw her sitting on his desk with nothing but her bra and panties she had on erlier, "What the fuck are you doing in here? How did you-" Naruto stopped as he saw the pink haired female put her finger to her lips with a slide smile, "What do you want Sakura?" Naruto asked with a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"What do I want you ask? You know what I want, I want you Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura opened up her legs, "Enough of this fucking playing around with you Naruto, I'm tired of it." Sakura shut her legs thight and stood to her high heels, walking slowly over to the blond at the corner of his room, "Close the door." Sakura moved him away from the door and closed the door behind her, "Mmmm."

"I want you Mr. Uzumaki." Sakura turned around and placed his hands on the side of her panties, slowly sliding them down a bit but pulling them back up, "You want it this way?" Sakura asked, bending over in one quick move, "You like what I do to you dont you? You love these games?" Sakura asked in a seductive voice, moving her hands up Naruto's thighs, "Especially what I did to your wife-" Sakura was suprised as Naruto pushed her to the ground.

"No Sakura, you crazy bitch. I'm calling th cops on your ass." Naruto rushed over to the offices telephone on his desk and was about to pick it up when he saw the red light flashing on the recorder, "Whats this Sakura?" Naruto asked, looking over at Sakura who was getting to her feet and smiling over at her.

"I knew you would try something like this Naruto-" Sakura sat on the edge of his desk with her legs crossed, "Press play and you'll see." Sakura laughed as Naruto moved his finger steady down at the answering machine and pressed the play button. What Naruto was now hearing almost made him pass out.

_"I do want to fuck you."_

_"Call me Daddy again."_

_"Its long, thick and waiting to be inside you Sakura"_

Naruto's jaw almost dropped down to the floor beneth them as he listened to the conversation he had with Sakura trough the phone, "No Sakura-" Naruto stopped the tape on the phone and delted it, "Its deleted, you cant prove nothing." Naruto smiled up at Sakura with triumph but frowned again when he saw the same look attached to her face.

"I'm not stupid Naruto, I have another copy of that-" Sakura got off the desk and began to walk over to the worried blond, pulling the sides of her panties down with a seductive rythem, "No panties, no bra-" Sakura moved her hands up to her breast, squeezing them together and going back down at her panties, "Do you really want your wife to get that recording as a get well present?" Sakura chuckled at the thought, "Now-" Sakura put her finger to Naruto's chest, "How about here on your desk?"

"No Sakura, get away from me-" Naruto tried to move past the female but her hand quickly grabbed onto his balls, making him stay in place. "Mmm." Naruto moaned at the feeling her fingers massaging his testicels in her palm. The blond was beginnig to get brainwashed by the she wolf's actions once again.

"Lay down." Sakura pressed her fingers forward on Naruto's chest, sitting him down on the edge of his seat, "Sit on your chair-" Sakura ordered, moving Naruto towards the steel chair behind his desk, "I'll take care of everything else baby." Sakura chuckled, knowing she was about to have her way with him, "Mmm-" Sakura moaned, dropping to her knees and spreading his legs to opposite directions.

"Sakura wait, no-" Naruto tried to push her away but the vixen continued, she grabbed his package and held him in place, "Mmm." Naruto moaned, slowly putting his hand over her palm and moving them slowly down his pants, ,"Fuck-" Naruto whipped his head back in ecstacy as Sakura began to unzipp his zipper with her teeth, massaging his testacles with her free hands.

_"Thats it-"_Sakura eye'd his reaction as she began to slide his pants down to his knees, exposing his hardened member poking out trough his boxers, "Lets take these off-" Sakura grabbed the bottom of his boxers and began to slowly tug on them, enjoying his sweet odor between his legs, _"He's mine this time, he's not going back to her."_Ino thought in her head as she began to see the tip of the blonds penius.

"Sakura wait-"

"No, Mr. Uzumaki. Just let this happen, let us-"

"No Sakura-" Nauto pulled his boxers back up, hearing the noises on the other side of the door to his office, "Is not that, someone is here-" Naruto's heart began to almost pound out of his chest, who could be the one making the noise on the outside? _"Shit!"_Naruto thought as he saw his office door swing open, his eye's almost popped out his eye's when he looked up at who had came in, he knew he had been in cahoots with Sakura. He knew he was caught. He knew this was the end of his marrage.

* * *

**Thats the update so far =] hope you enjoyed the chapter. Now who is this person that walked into the office? What will happen next? Find out if you keep reading =] now please, like always, review! **


	12. Xcstacy

**Damn it's been a LONG time since I've updated any of my stories. I was just gonna leave this website and not return but my friend read my work to me again and I just cant leave ya'll wondering what's going to happen so HOPEFULLY I'm going to finish this story and idk about the others, maybe _Confessions of a True Vixen _but no promise. Here's the next chapter, please enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

_**Xcstacy**_

"Oh, I didn't know you were here. I heard some noise here so I wanted to check it out." The familiar female voice rang trough Sakura's ears as Naruto's hands pressed down on the top of her head, "What are you doing back Naruto? I thought you were going to check up on Ino."

"Tsunade! You scared me. I was just looking for my wa-wa wallet and-" Naruto noticed his hands under his desk were a bit to noticeable, he rushed them away and put them on top of his desk, tapping his fingers to the steel of his desk. Naruto forced a worried smile for his boss, feeling Sakura's hands began to massage his thighs under the desk where he had pushed her down quickly before Tsunade could've found out about there scandal.

"Are you OK Naruto? You seem a bit worried? Let me help you find your damn wallet-"

"No Tsunade! Its fine, I promise nothing is fine. I'll find it myself; I'll be out soon anyway. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto stuck up his hands at Tsunade, trying not to squirm at the feeling of Sakura's lips kissing on the outside of his pants on his thighs. "Mmm-" Naruto moaned as Sakura bit his erection trough the fabric of his pants. This caught Tsunade as she was beginning to turn around at his request.

_"Hmm-" _Tsunade thought seeing the blond grin up at her with a sheisty look, _"Something's not adding up right." _Tsunade shook the thought out her head; after all, his wife was in the hospital. It was only natural the blond would go a bit crazy. "I'll see you soon Naruto, have a good night and wish your wife luck." Tsunade's words were meant with sincerity, but came out cold as ice.

Naruto continued smiling up at the blond's boss until she closed the door behind her, as soon as he heard it close, he quickly got to his feet. Sakura, still on her knees, grabbed Naruto's pants and gripped them tightly, pulling them down along with his boxers. Naruto jumped as his member felt the cold breeze between his legs, "Damn" He couldn't help but moan.

"Now let me work you Naruto" Sakura began to get to her feet when she felt Naruto's hands push her back down under his desk, he quickly sat down and pulled the chair closer in the desk as he saw Tsunade walk back into the office, "Tsunade, you scared me" Naruto tried to fake a chuckle but it came out sounding worry.

"Are you sure you okay? Why are you still sitting down?" Tsunade pondered, she knew he had a bruised wife to go to at the hospital. So why was he still here? "Anyways, I came to talk to you about something real quick now that I remembered." Tsunades words crushed the blond sitting down, not only because she had took a seat in the chair in front of his desk. But because the feeling he was feeling between his legs as Sakura began to work her hands.

"Mmhmm" Naruto tried not to moan, biting his lower lip as he felt Sakura's hands juggle his balls in her hands while jerking at his hard member under the desk. "What is it about?" He asked, already trying to get her out his office. Sakura continued to jerk Naruto's dick off with her left hand while playing with his soft balls in her opposite hand.

Naruto felt Sakura take his penius into her mouth, feeling the back of his throat with the head of his member. "Fuck" Naruto looked down, not wanting to meet Tsunade's gaze as he made two fists with his hands. While Tsunade continued to talk to Naruto about some problems in her own life, Sakura continue to take more and more of the blonds dick into her mouth. He just wondered how he would be able to get out of this situation.

As if his prayers were answered, Tsunade's phone began to rang. "Hello?" Tsunade rolled her eye's at the person on the other line, "Yes, ugh. Hold on let me go get them." Tsunade put her cell phone to the side, "I'm going to my office real quick, I'll be back soon" Tsunade told the blond as she ran out the office to head for her own main office on the other side of the floor. She may be coming back to Naruto's office, but he wasn't going to be there by that time.

"Sakura" Naruto moaned, moving back in his seat and looking down at Sakura who was turning him on even more as she played with his member at the tip of her tounge, "That feels good baby, right there" Naruto closed his eye's, the feeling was just to powerful to let go off. And he wasn't going to let it go just yet. His hands moved behind her pink hair, moving her head up and down to the slow rhythm as she sucked on his dick.

"No Sakura, get off me!" Naruto pushed Sakura down, he had realized this had been reality and he knew she wasn't about to let her have her way with him again. As quickly as he could, Naruto pulled his pants and boxers to his waist and got to his feet. "Sakura, leave me and Ino alone! I'll call the cops on your crazy ass if I have to" Naruto threatened with a serious voice, Sakura got to her high heels and smiled at him while licking her bottom lip.

"Do as you wish Naruto. Leave." Sakura closed her eye's with a devious smile as Naruto opened up the door, she stopped him, "But let me tell you something -" Sakura's words sent a chill down his spine, "You will be mine, whether you want to or not" Sakura spoke, Naruto didn't even turn around, just opened the door and left. She was never going to have him. _Ever_.

"How are you feeling Ino-chan?" Naruto kissed his wife on her forehead as she awoke from her over night sleep, "You ready to leave Ino? Should you stay here a couple of days longer?" Naruto asked, hoping she would want to go home with him. Just then the doctor came in with his clipboard.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, how did you sleep Ino?" He asked her as she slowly moved her head towards him.

"I slept well. Can I leave today Doctor?" She asked him as he looked trough his clipboard of papers. It took the doctor about a minute to finally answer her question. And his answer had made her morning perfect.

"You can go in about an hour. Let's just run some steps to see if your well enough to go first. I'll be back soon" The doctor nodded his head towards Naruto and walked out the room. Leaving both blonds in the room to ponder on his words.

"Ino-chan, you want me to cancel the business trip? I'll stay here if you want me to, your almost out the hospital." Naruto explained to his wife, how he wanted her to feel better and make love to her from all they have been trough the last twenty-four hours.

"Naruto. I'm fine, I'll take a cab home and rest the entire weekend. You can go on your trip, don't worry about me." Ino smiled, closing her eye's slowly and drifting back into her slumber, "What time you have to leave town anyway?" Ino asked, opening her eyes again to stare up at her husband.

"In about a hour, that's if I decide to go. I'm staying here with you Ino, I can't leave you-"

"I told you Naruto, go to your business meeting. If anything happens call me, I'll call you to let you know if I see Sakura. Crazy bitch" Ino's words sent a vibe trough Naruto's body; he was worried that the pink haired female might just be outside the hospital waiting on her next move.

"Ino, promise me if anything, anything happens that you will call me as soon as you can?" Naruto spoke with pleading eye's, he didn't want to leave Ino in Konoha in a huge house by herself. He had seen this to many times in horror movies, nothing good ever came from that decision.

"Yes Naruto, I will call you. I'll tell the baby sitter to hold Naruto Jr until you come back alright? I can handle myself." Ino forced a smile to her face, "Come here Naruto-" She waved her hand slowly at herself, Naruto did as she said and walked closer to her bed. "I'll be fine, I love you Naruto." Ino kissed his lips, he held her face for a longer kiss if he was going to make it trough this weekend alone without her.

"I love you Ino, call me please. I'm going to pack some clothes alright? I love you Ino." Naruto kissed her forehead and her lips once more before walking out the room with his back against the door, "Bye Ino" Naruto walked out the room, he could've swore he saw a teardrop slide down Ino's face as he left.

"Man I'm telling you Naruto, one of these chicks around here would love to have a one night stand with you." Shikamaru pressed on the idea that Naruto kept rejection, he looked over to his blond friend who had a serious face on, "I'm just kidding Naruto, relax. Ino will be fine, it's a guy weekend out here. Look at this place!" Shikamaru raised his arms out at the giant view of the luxurious hotel they were staying at. Surprisingly Tsunade hadn't picked out something close to being a trash can.

The hotel had a large wide pool that reached half the floor of the hotel, women in bikinis and men with swimming shorts and topless. The lights flickering around in bright colors in the ceiling added to the party life the young people were living. Everyone had there drinks up in the air, celebrating at who knows what. They just knew they were happy to be young and there at the moment.

"Here you go." The lady at the front office took Shikamaru's attention from the young lady walking by winking at him and waving, "Here-" She rolled her eye's while giving both of them the keys to there separate rooms, already knowing the game plan of these wealthy men who came to play with these young girls bodies. But Naruto was taken and wasn't intending on being unfaithful.

The night had fallen quick with the thirty minute drive over here after Naruto had set everything down and packed some clothes; he had breakfast over at Shikamaru's house and had fallen asleep while Shikamaru was getting ready. Now here they were sitting here at a full bar, many men acting like wild animals. Naruto didn't like this one bit, he just couldn't stop thinking about Ino and her conditions.

"Hey you guys! What's happening over here, me and my man here want to join in." Shikamaru yelled over the loud music, they were done unpacking in there room and it was time to relax with the guys for the night until the following morning. The half drunken men aloud Shika and Naruto to take a seat at the large table. They offered them beers and continued with there conversation on a sport they were arguing about.

In less then an hour, Shikamaru had became drunk, and Naruto not to far behind from him. The blonde's eyes were dazed as he looked at Shikamaru with a crazed smile, "Man, I'm fucked. I'm still good thought." Naruto told Shika who downed the next beer. Naruto was numbing the pain for Ino with alcohol. He looked up at the clock about the bar counter and it read _10:33 p.m._ Even thought he was a bit drunk, his eye's were very clear on who he was now watching sitting at the bar counter, _"Noo.."_

"Naruto!" Shikamaru yelled, making the blond jump and lose his concentration on his view, Naruto looked over to see Shikamaru wrap his arm around his neck, his breath reeked of alcohol. "Listen man, I love you. Let's get a couple of girls and fuck 'em for the night. I'm having my eye for come cuties around here." Shikamaru was now acting unusual due to the alcohol in his body.

"I'll pass Shika, I'm going to use the bathroom and take a walk. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Naruto stood to his feet and looked over at the bar counter, the person he knew he saw with his eye's was now gone. As the blond stepped out of the seat, he walked to the back of the large dark room and into the bathroom.

All the men around Shikamaru were drunk enough to not see what was going on around them, all the laughing and cheering clearly distracted them from the fact of what was now being slipped into Naruto's beer bottle. The pill dissolved into bubbles as it made its way down to the bottom of the bottle. No one ever saw the first out of many problems to come this night.

_"Damn, my head hurts"_ Naruto felt his forehead as he walked out the bathroom and back out to the loud room. He walked over to his table and grabbed his beer, not seeing the bubbles at the bottom of it as he walked out the bar expecting this night to go well. The blond took the stairs up to the second floor where he walked over to the balcony of the floor, stairs were going up to the third floor and continued to the top floor.

_"Such a beautiful night, I should call Ino and see how's she's doing."_ Naruto took out his phone and flipped it open, just then he got a call from a private number. "Hello?" He answered, hearing his wife's voice on the other line. "Ino? Where are you calling from?" Naruto asked, already thinking the worse.

"Hey Naruto, I have bad news to tell you. The doctor checked me and said I have to stay two more days here in order to fully recover. The reason why is because I was getting up to use the bathroom but my legs were weak. I'm laying here on the bed as we speak, how's the trip?" Ino asked, putting some joy in her voice that even though they weren't together physically, they had each others voices to guide there love.

"My trip? My trip is going-"

"Hello Mr. Uzumaki." The voice sent a chill down Naruto's spine as he heard it echo from the third floor, the blond took the phone out his ear and turned around slowly to see a pair of legs coming down the stairs very slowly and seductive, "So we meet again" The devious Sakura said as she made it down to the second floor, glaring up at Naruto with a crazed grin on her face.

"Naruto? What happened? Naruto?" Ino asked trough the phone when she to heard the familiar voice trough the phone, she was positive that the voice next to Naruto belonged to Sakura and it made her mind go out of control.

"Ino, let me call you back. Tsunade's calling me." Naruto shut the phone up before hearing another word, he made have lied to Ino, but she wasn't foolish. She knew exactly what was going on and wasn't going to stand for it anymore. "Sakura, what are you-" Naruto's words drifted away as he looked at Sakura from head to toe. She looked stunning with her blood red dress to her knees with a opening in the middle, silver diamond high heels and the diamond earrings she wore. Her hair straighten to perfection and jewelry around her wrists, her breast poking out trough the dress made his member jump.

"What am I doing here? I'm here for you Naruto, I told you we will be together" Sakura's grin got wider as she walked a bit closer to him, one foot in front of the other. "I see your wife cares enough to call and check up on you. Turn that phone off Mr. Uzumaki, you wont be answering anyone's calls for the night." Sakura bit her lip, gripping her fingers together.

"Sakura, your crazy-" Naruto said seriously with a slide smile, taking a drink of his beer, tasting the odd taste going down his throat. It was over. Sakura had planted the pill in his beer and he had taken it, he _was _going to be hers before the end of the night. "You need help"

"I know, _help_ me Naruto." Sakura chuckled seductively for him, smiling harder at him as she stepped closer to him. She was now coming close to his face, "Listen Naruto, by the end of the night, you will be mine. Were going to make sweet love together." Sakura pressed her finger on his chest and ran it down to his hard dick; she moved the finger back up to her lips and gave it a soft lick. "But until then, I'll be waiting." Sakura leaned in and kissed Naruto's lips, surprisingly he let her do it to him.

Sakura turned around and headed back the way she came from, Naruto's eye's wondered all over Sakura's body. How he wanted to rip that dress off and lift her in the air onto of the balcony and fuck her on spot, but he couldn't. He would remain faithful to Ino Uzumaki. Ten minutes later after watching the moon, he began to see double of the giant white ball in the night, "What's going on?" Naruto asked out loud as his eye's began to become droopy, "Damn beer." Naruto released his grip of the bottle and it smashed into pieces of glass as it hit the floor.

"I need to get to my room." Naruto almost tripped in thin air as he made his way down the hallway, grabbing onto the wall for support. He was close to his room down the hall, he could tell by the constant "Fuck me harder Shikamaru!" yells a female screamed out of Shikamaru's room that was right in front of Naruto's room. The blond reached into his pocket and retrieved the key; he put it in the slot and walked inside the darkness of his room. It was dark and he was drunk, but he felt another person in the room.

The lights blinded him a bit as they turned on softly, his eyes landed on the beauty on her knees on his bed with nothing but light purple lingerie. Naruto couldn't believe what he was actually witnessing as he closed the door and almost fell forward.

"I knew it wouldn't take long. We meet again Naruto." Sakura chuckled softly as she watched Naruto fall onto his back on his own bed. Sakura quickly straddled her prey, "I know you want this as much as I do Mr. Uzumaki-" Sakura moaned as she put his hands on her breast and moved it around, curling her toes in ecstasy as she played with herself using his body parts. Naruto's eye's were slowly drifting away into darkness but right before he went unconscious he heard her say his last words he was going to hear before the night was over and she had his way with him, "Your mine now Naruto, from this moment on, there is no more you and Ino." Sakura whispered in she started undressing him. _She had won._

* * *

**That's that! Finally! So how was the chapter? Was it good? Bad? Mysterious? lol please let me know what you think of this chapter. Did Sakura really win this battle? What's Ino going to do about this scandal? Find out next time, please review! =]**


End file.
